Elementary Chaos Theory
by dustytiger
Summary: a hat trick? hmmm who? what? find out in lesson 17 the hat trick?
1. Lesson 1 Drinking

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 1; Drinking  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: lotsa messing around, i'll add as we go.. so far... alex/jimmy sex  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to "a rock and hard place" nothing after that has happened   
SUMMARY: alex gets drunk one night, wakes up in a strange bed one, drama ensues!  
AUTHORS NOTES: all right this was a weak little plot bunny that hoped into my head after watching "a rock and a hard place" my muse whispered, "what if alex and jimmy and bobby and kim were together?" i tried to kill this little plot bunny but the muse kept feeding him, then i made the mistake of mention this to kristen on msn, and did she ever feed the little bunny, and now he was a plump little plot bunny, and the more we talked the more rabbid he got... all right so this is like a soap oprea really, the characters are very exagerated, and the plot line is totally a friend in need is getting too serious i need a pick me up, pls tell me what you think of my crazyness unbeleiveable, but this is fic and i can do whatever, there's some really funny parts so just take a peak you may enjoy   
DEDICATION: to kristen (twbasketcase) for turning my dying little plot bunny into a rabbid rabbit of doom! thx girl i'm having too much fun writing this ;) 

Alex woke up with a pounding headache, and a foul taste in her mouth. She rubbed her eyes, then went to stretch, and realized that she wasn't alone. She looked around, and realized that she wasn't at her place either.

Where am I? she thought to herself, looking around, very disoriented. Her headache worsened as she worried about what she had done the night before.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember the day before. It had been a slow day at work, and she ended up hooked on a wall. She had told Bobby that she wanted a threesome with her, him and Jimmy, so that he'd think it was his idea to call the whole thing on.

He had been wise to that, and then wouldn't help her off the wall because of it. So it was safe to assume she hadn't ended up in his bed. But if it wasn't Bobby's then whose bed was it?

She also remembered something about Doc and Carlos getting trapped in a building, with Yokas and Bosco. Doc had been shot, she remembered that much.

Then she started remember how she had started drinking, with the rest of the guys. They had all decided to go out for drinks in honor of Doc.

She wondered how much she had had to drink, and who actually take a person that drunk to bed? Maybe whoever was next to her had drunk too, and nothing had happened.

The she realized that she was not only naked beneath the sheet, but she wasn't exactly clean either. She had most defiantly had sex with whoever was now laying next to her.

But who was it that she was lying next to?

She didn't even remember Bobby going out with the rest of them, so it couldn't possibly be him next to her. With any luck it wouldn't be anyone on the squad, and she'd be able to disappear into the night and never see the stranger again.

She cautiously sat up, not wanting to wake the sleeping body next to her. She pulled the covers with her, as she sat up. She knew that logically the person had seen her naked the night before, but it was different, she was hungover now.

From what she could see he had a damn good body, if he was a stranger it might not be such a bad idea to give him her number. It wouldn't be a bad thing to have a number of someone that good looking for when you're feeling a little down on yourself. Also, she might learned what he was like, when sober and she remembered it.

The person shifted, rolling over onto his other side. The person was now facing her, and she was shocked when she realized who he was. She was also surprised to realize that his dimples were visible even when he was asleep.

"Jimmy!" she exclaimed, louder then she had wanted.

"Bro- Ki- Jimmy mumbled. He woke up fully. "Alex?"

He was almost as surprised to see who he was sharing his bed with. His head was pounding, and things about the previous night had started to come back to him. They had been drinking at Hagerty's. But how had ended up with Alex? The night was a haze, but he knew he'd have to find some answers.

"What happened last night?" he asked, finding his voice again.

"I don't know, we were drinking. I hardly remember anything."

Jimmy nodded. "I think I remember, a little. You were pretty tanked, and we worried about you getting home, in one piece. So I told the guys I'd share a cab with you."

"And how did we end up here?"

Jimmy smiled at her innocently. "I really don't know, I wasn't in too much better shape myself."

Alex shook her head. "Did you take advantage of me?"

"No! God you'd kick my ass!"

"I still might! Unless you have a lot more answers for me very quickly."

Jimmy looked at her. "I really don't know, Alex, I can remember almost as much as you do. I remember you going on about how boring Bobby was, and I told you that I could probably skate circles around him."

"All right?"

"So I guess I probably invited you up."

"I was drunk!"

Jimmy shrugged. "And I was sober?"

"Well, no but, obviously you had slightly more mental capacity."

"I thought you were fine, you told me that you were."

"You believe me?"

"I remember asking you more then once if you were sure, about everything. You just kept pawing at me, so I assumed that that meant yes."

"I was drunk!"

"Yeah, Alex, we've established that fact."

"When I drink I'd paw at just about anything with a human form."

"Really?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "Drinking is how the whole mess with Bobby started."

"Is this like with Bobby?"

She shrugged. "Not really, I didn't sleep with Bobby while I was drunk!"

"Look, I didn't realize that you were that far gone."

"You took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"I didn't know you were the far gone. If I had been totally sober and I still went along with it, when I realized that you were drunk, then you'd be right. But I was too drunk to realize if you were even more drunk."

Alex shook her head. "I shouldn't have been with you."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, I don't feel like being another notch on your belt!"

"Ouch, now that hurt."

"When you do pride yourself on your reputation. It's hard for a girl like me to feel special."

"Everyone's special to me, Alex." He smiled at her.

She melted a little bit, until she remember who she was talking to. "Jimmy, you screwed Lombardo's girlfriend at your bachelor party!"

"All right, all right, I get it. I know I've been around, the block a few times. But everyone ends up different. What else makes it so bad?"

" Kim's my friend too, or at least I like to think that she doesn't hate my guts. She's the only other female at the house, I really don't want to have her on my bad side"

"What does that have to do with anything, she's my EX wife?"

"She still cares about you, a lot. Besides I know the two of you still mess around sometimes, so that could be a little awkward."

"I guess, maybe a little."

"Besides, chicks are mean when they have a grudge."

Jimmy laughed. "Aren't you a chick too?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't play those games."

"What makes you think Kimmy does?"

She shrugged. "Most women do."

"Doesn't really sound like her."

"She still really cares about you, Jimmy. It's one of those unwritten rules of things you don't do with to your friends."

"Unwritten rules?"

"You know, rule one you don't go after someone else's, girl, guy, husband, wife, even if they're not longer together unless you ask."

"I've never heard that one."

"May have helped your friendship with Lombarodo."

Jimmy shook his head. "Look, Kim needs to move on with her life, just like I have."

"All right then, that's true. All right then, technically you're still married."

"Marriage has never stopped me before," Jimmy chuckled. "I've gotten better, I never cheated on Brooke while we were married."

"You cheated on Kim while you were married?"

"Yeah, she caught me with her sister."

"You're a dog."

"Woof, woof baby." He smiled at her. "Besides as far Brooke goes, she wants to shoot me if she ever sees me again, I don't think that the vows are really binding right now."

Alex shook her head. "I shouldn't have been with you, this was a mistake."

He put his hand on her cheek, and rubbed the side of it. He then pulled her toward him, and kissed her. She didn't pull away, and they kissed for a long moment.

"Does that feel so wrong to you?" he asked, smiling.

She shook her head. "I guess not, but-"

He interrupted her by kissing her again. "Stop thinking so much, Alex."

She shook her head. "Look if I keep doing this up, I don't want you telling the rest of the squad."

"Why not?"

"They'll think I'm a girl!"

"I hate to break this to you." He pulled the sheets away from her. "You look like a girl to me."

She squealed. "You know what I mean!" She pulled the covers back over her.

"No, what do you mean?"

"I don't want them to think I'm just some dumb girl who just can't resist the Doherty charm."

"Much stronger women have fallen for the Doherty charm."

She shook her head. "Look, this just wasn't a good idea, and you know it's going to end badly."

"It doesn't have to. Are you looking for something really serious?"

"No."

"Then there's no real problem."

"I just don't know if I feel right about this. I mean, you're, you, I don't wanna be some name on a list somewhere. I can at least justify it as I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking. But if I keep pursing you then it's not the alcohol, it's something else. I don't know if I want to be with you as something other then a drunken mistake.

Jimmy smiled at her, "aw, come on play nice now."

"If I played rough you couldn't handle it, Doherty."

"Is that a challenge?"

She wagged her eyebrows. "Maybe."

"See we could have a lot of fun together Alex."

She shrugged. "I just don't want word getting out about what I'm like in bed."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You can brag all you want, I just don't want you using my name."

"Brag, hmm, you're that good?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"All right, well then it's settled we at least have to know if we can anonymously brag about each other when to the guys."

"Could you not mention the guys, it kind of messes with little Jimmy."

"Little?"

"Well not so little, of course, see for yourself."

She grinned at him. "I might have to do that."

He pulled her toward him and kissed him hard, and soon they were trying to out maneuver each other in bed.

tbc... (up next lesson 2 partners)

end notes: yeah i know i stopped at the juicy part, sue me, i want to keep this from being an M story... this is gonna be one of those that stops at page breaks (if there's something that goes together i'll post two parts at once), anyway so this is the first part, i've got a little bit more written, this is just basically messing around and the drama that unesues, nothing serious, just some good fun, pls tell me what 'ya think hugz and kissez trista


	2. Lesson 2 Partners

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 2; Partners   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to "a rock and hard place" nothing after that has happened   
SUMMARY: kim has a chat with bobby about alex calling thier affair off   
AUTHORS NOTES: the rabbid rabbit of doom just keeps hoppin' this one's not quiet as good as the drinking, but lessons 3 and 3.5 are gonna be really fun, juicy, and soap oprea-ey you just stay tuned, and keep the reviews question: where did the title come from? answer: simpson's referance from dr frink, i've never been able to use it before, but i think it fits because let's face it this fic is nothing but nonesence and chaos, but there's some fun to learned laugh (i also do not own the simpsons, i just like the quote)  
DEDICATION: again to kristen for egging me on!

Kim and Bobby were working together, as per usual, and it was a fairly slow day. Kim was curious about how Bobby was feeling about Alex canceling their date the day before. She was having fun teasing him about getting shot down by her.

Though Kim had to hand it to Alex and Jimmy to think of such a hilarious plan to get Bobby to think that it was his idea to call everything off. She just wished she had had a camera when Bobby told her yes, he would have a threesome, with her and Jimmy. She was glad that Bobby had let her watch it, cause it had been a lot of fun to actually see, and not just hear about it.

"Come on Bobby, you're not even a little bit upset about Alex?" Kim asked him.

"Why are you so interested in my love life, all of a sudden?" Bobby asked.

"You're my best friend, I wanna make sure you don't get your heart broken."

He looked at her quizzically. "That's funny, I somehow remember my so called best friend breaking my heart a while back."

She looked away from him, and blushed, remembering that incident.. "I didn't know that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted someone to make it better."

He shook his head. "Is that your idea of making things better?"

"Well, yeah. You can call me a slut if you want, but I didn't realize you felt that strongly about me. If I had known how you felt I wouldn't have done anything. Besides it wasn't like you didn't know I wasn't over Jimmy."

Bobby shook his head. "I just don't get you Kim. How you can still be in love with a guy who slept with your sister? But you can't even try to make room for a guy who'll treat you right?"

She shook her head. "Let's just drop this all right?"

"Kim, I just want to know why you don't value yourself."

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"I do value myself, I just- I don't have to justify my actions to you!"

He shook his head. "I care about you, Kim, and I'm sick of watching you get yourself hurt by him."

"At least I'm going back to the same guy right?"

"That doesn't really make it better."

She shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll grow out of that, but until then butt the fuck out!"

"Why are you so defensive about this?"

She shrugged. "Look, Jimmy is, I can't explain it. It's like he has a- I don't know. When I'm with him he just makes me believe that everything is going to turn out just fine this time."

"And then you both wake up, he leaves, and sees another breasted creature."

Kim laughed. "Something like that. I am trying to keep away from Jimmy now."

"It's always the same, he makes you believe that he's going to change, then you don't see him again for a while. It's always the same."

"It could change."

"Or you could end up in the same rut the rest of your life." He offered, grimly.

She smiled at him. "I know, you want to come on your white horse, and save me, but I don't want saving right now. I'm trying to keep away from him."

"I know you're trying. But I'm sure that if you were with someone it might help you not want to go after him anymore."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just, Bobby you're just too good for me."

He shook his head. "How do you figure?"

"You're just so amazing, that's not the kind of guys I get."

"You can have one. You deserve to be treated like a queen after what you went through with Jimmy."

"How about I call you if I ever feel the same way?"

He shrugged. "If I'm single at the time."

She smiled. "When has that ever stopped me?"

"You know there's names for women like you?"

"And somehow there's not for men like Jimmy. Do you think I care what people call me behind my back?"

He shook his head. "I really wish you wouldn't be like that."

She shrugged. "This is me, and if you think it's not then you're really not in love with me. You're in love with some Kim you made up in your head."

He smiled at her. "The real Kim really outdid anything the fantasy Kim did in just one night."

She smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself then."

"Look, I'm trying to tell you that I like you for more then what you do in bed."

""I know you do, but that's not what I need."

"Yes, it is."

"How would you know what I need?"

He shrugged. "I just think that you need a guy who values you, so that you'll value and respect yourself."

"I'll call you when I find that person. I know she's hidden in here somewhere."

"I wish you'd let me bring her out in you. Cause that's what I love about you."

"Bobby! Please! That's what's got me scared in the first place!"

"That someone could love you?"

She shook her head. "That someone like you could love me."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't feel like that, Kim. You are amazing."

"Look forget this fantasy you have of me being this good girl, all right? That's not me. I'm not a good girl, who like hearts and flowers and white knights on white horses. I like real guys, who have a wild side."

"I know that, but I have my bad side too. And I do like the bad side of you a lot. I'd just like it if you could let your guard down with me, and let that side of you that wants to be loved come to me, instead of running back to a certain someone else"

She shook her head. "See, you're just too good for me."

"There's no such thing."

"Look, could we please just drop this?"

He nodded. "Fine, but this isn't over."

"It never is."

"Not until you give me a real chance."

"Bobby, just drop it, please. Go on with your life."

"I want you as part of it, I can't make that feeling go away."

She took his hand, and squeezed it. "I just can't do that right now."

She knew that she was being horrible to him, but she didn't feel like she deserved his love. He was so amazing to her. He treated her really well, always listened to her, and let her whine about just about anything.

That was why she was glad when he went to her when he was hurting. She knew she was good at helping people cheer up. She had just wanted to comfort him the best way she knew how.

While she had liked it that night, she thought it was that he had liked the same things everyone else had liked about her. She liked proving her worth in bed, and that's where she put value in herself. When she made a guy feel good, she knew she had done everything right, and she was happy.

That was how she had learned to get men to like her, and she couldn't understand how any one could value her any other way. She knew that Bobby did, and that he was different from anything else she had ever been with. That was what scared her abut him

The way he cared for her terrified her. It was easier for her to do what she knew then to try to fall in love with someone who was good for her, and could teach her something new.

She didn't like change, and at that point she was perfectly content to live her life as she was living it. She wasn't hurting anyone, and she knew that Bobby would still be waiting if she actually decided that she wanted to try real love one day.

She knew Jimmy had never really loved her. They told each other that they did, but it was more an obligation. You're supposed to love the person you're married to. That was why she couldn't keep him from going off with other women.

She did care about Jimmy, very much. He had, after all, given her Joey. But she didn't love him, not the way you're supposed to love a husband. She only went back because she knew him.

She knew that he almost always welcomed her back into his bed. When she was with him she felt safe because being in his arms was something she knew. Being with him was a comfort to her, and she felt it always would be. It was never about romance, it was just about lust.

She liked that when she woke up in the morning he never made her feel guilty about running back to him. She liked that he was able to satisfied her basic needs, and not want anything in return.

Love terrified her, she had seen what it had done to her mother. Although she told people she was still in love with Jimmy, she wasn't.. It was just a good way to get a guy to back off..

She knew that her running back to Jimmy had more to do with her fear of change then with love. She knew that Jimmy would always welcome her back, and until that changed, she didn't have to look any further.

She was actually, for the most part happy with what she had with Jimmy. Her only real regret was that her little boy was stuck in the middle of it all. She had wanted to give him a seemingly normal family. That was why she had tried to get Jimmy back when he was going to marry Brooke.

She just wanted her son to have the family that she had always wanted. That's why she had married him when she found out she was pregnant.

She just wanted waned her son to be able to grow up knowing what a family was. The last thing she wanted for her son was for him to grow up with her warped sense of love, and family, and Jimmy's passion for women. She knew it would be a lethal combination, and she needed to just tie Jimmy down so that it would not happen.

Once she was able to do that, then she thought everything would be prefect. Even if it what she had with Jimmy wasn't perfect, it would be the illusion of love, and she thought that that was all he really needed.

She hadn't even realized until Bobby was jumping out of the bus that they had gotten a call, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts.

tbc... (up next lesson 3... bosco)

end notes: yeah, i know that one wasn't quiet as good, and less juicy then "drinking" but the next two should more then make up for it! i really hope you folks are digging this as much as i'm diggin' writing this, soooo much fun, hugz and kissez trista


	3. Lesson 3 Bosco

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 3; Bosco   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to "a rock and hard place" nothing after that has happened   
SUMMARY: kim sees alex and jimmy in the parking lot after work, then sees bosco, some fun ensues!  
AUTHORS NOTES: rabbid rabbit of doom strikes again! evil laugh... is it sad that i find it amusing that the abreviation for the is ect? i think it is... anyway i'm having much too much fun pumping this story out, it's just sooo much fun, i really really hope you're digging this!  
DEDICATION: this one's for bonnie cause she said she'd actually continue reading it, tho she's prolly really confufled 'bout what's going on, hope it at least it making you smile, keep postive, hugz miss u!

That night as Kim was leaving she noticed Jimmy at his car with someone. She was not surprised that she was a blonde, and she assumed that meant everything really was over with Brooke. She was a little disappointed he hadn't gone to her, but it was probably better that way.

She looked a moment longer, and the blonde was not his usual type, she was on the petite side. Kim was shocked when she realized who the blonde he was making out with was. He also looked like he was going to be taking her home. She could hardly believe her eyes, but it was unmistakably Alex.

All of a sudden a wave of furry came over her. How could Jimmy not only not go to her, but go to Alex instead? It wasn't so much that Jimmy had moved on, she was actually a little bit glad for the break. She was more pissed off that she had found out that way.

She just wanted to know when it had all started. And she really wanted to know why Alex hadn't told her what was going on between them. She couldn't believe it! She was going to show him, that she, too, could go fuck whoever she wanted to!

She was also going to have Alex's head when she saw her the next time. Kim was convinced that Alex had just pretended to be her friend. She knew that Alex knew better to mess around with a friend's ex without running it by the other person. Kim would have been fine had she just been told about it, and had not made the mistake of seeing.

She went back inside to see if anyone one the squad was around, and was disappointed when she realized that there wasn't anyone around. Even the night shift seemed to be on a run.

It was always fun to see if Jimmy could figure out who she had decided to screw around with on the squad. She always tried to go after people he was friends with, so that he'd know that she meant business.

She thought for a moment maybe the whole thing with Alex was to get her back from messing around with Sweet a while back. Then she thought about it a little longer, and realized that it probably wasn't. They seemed to be trying to keep things low profile, since they had had left after the squad.

They probably hadn't even realized that she was still around. They probably assumed that Bobby had given her a ride to her mother's, and was on her way to pick up Joey. It started to seem unlikely that Jimmy was doing it to get back at her for anything.

Maybe they really did have something more going on between them. Kim doubted it, Jimmy didn't know what a serious relationship was. Especially since he was on the rebound from Brooke.

He had proven that he was not good with a real relationship with both of his failed marriages. Though Kim did have the one that lasted longer, which she still wasn't sure was a good thing or not. She always wondered if she was just stupid and hadn't caught him cheating sooner.

She was still pissed off, and she knew that she needed to get laid. She'd go for the first guy she somewhat knew and was remotely attracted to. She was glad that Bobby was on his way home, and she wouldn't have to repeat that mistake.

She looked into the police parking lot, and saw someone walking toward a car she recognized. It was a really nice car, and it wasn't like she hadn't tried something with it's owner until Jimmy went and interrupted them.

She walked over to the car, and stood by it. Wanting to lean on it, but knowing guys could be really picky about their cars. She smiled at him seductively. He smiled back at her.

"Hi," she purred, as he got up to the car.

"Oh, hi," said Bosco. "What brings you by?"

She shrugged. "I was just thinking, I lead you on a while back, and I feel like shit for it. Just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "No big deal, it's not like I've been pining for you."

She smiled. "I wouldn't expect that from you. I was just hoping that you actually liked what I did, and that you might want to see where it could have gone?"

He grinned, a very stupid grin. "Well, yeah, I hardly got anywhere with you, but, wow. You're defiantly a girl who knows her stuff."

Kim smiled at him. "From you that's got to be a compliment."

"So what brings you by?"

She shrugged. "I thought I just told you.

"You got Doherty hiding around the corner, so that he can come out and tell me the feud's not really over, and this was all part of scheme."

"No, he's off with some blonde. Besides he's my ex husband I'm over him."

Bosco nodded. "Sure."

"Want me to prove it to you?"

"Really?"

She leaned over, and kissed him, hard. She didn't hesitate to use her tongue to pry his mouth open. She didn't want him to have any doubt as to what she wanted. He didn't put up any kind of fight. He had forgotten how amazing, and raunchy her kisses were.

"I just have one question for you," she said when she pulled away.

"Shoot." Bosco was still half expecting a prank.

"Your place, or mine?"

He smiled. "What about your kid?"

"He's not there tonight. So take your pick."

"My place is not in any shape for visitors right now."

"All right."

"So why don't you jump in, and give me directions?"

"Sounds great."

She got in on the passenger's side of the car, and he got in the driver's seat. She told him where she lived, and soon they were on their way.

"This is a really sexy car," she told him, putting her hand on his knee.

"What about the guy driving it?" he asked her.

"Well, that goes without saying, I wouldn't jump into a sexy car without a sexy man at the wheel." She ran her hand up his leg, to his lower thigh.

"You are the feisty one, aren't you?"

She smiled at him innocently. "I just know what I want." She kissed him on the cheek, as he was stopped at a stoplight. "I want you," she whispered into his ear.

"You gotta stop that or we'll arrested for indecent exposure when I stop this car and fuck you senseless on the side of the road."

She smiled at him. "That could be fun, but let's save that for another time?"

Bosco certainly hadn't been for her since their last encounter, or anything. But he did think about what could have happened had they not been interrupted that night. Of course what she was giving him a good idea of what would have happened.

He was glad that he was going to find out, cause he wanted her from the second he saw her. When he had seen her the first time they were both fairly new, and he knew she was someone he wanted to be with. Even if it meant nothing and he just wanted to be able to say she had been with him.

When he found out she was Doherty's girl he just wanted her more. Especially when their feud was in full force. He had wanted nothing more then to be able to tell him that he had been with his then wife. Since the feud had been called off he still wanted to see what would happen if he tried anything with her.

Now she was sitting next to him, with her hand inching dangerously higher and higher up his inner thigh. He knew that whatever she had in store for him was going to be great. He didn't even care if she taped the damn thing and put it on the internet, as long as she went through with it this time.

"So it's that one right there," she said, breaking the silence.

He pulled up to the building, and they both got out of the car. He followed her up to her apartment. He had been right, her place was in a lot better shape. It didn't have clothes and leftovers strewn everywhere.

He didn't have much of chance to look around, before she pinned him against the wall, and kissed him hard, as she pawed at his T-shirt.

"You're the little vixen aren't you?" he asked, already breathless.

"That's one of the nicer ways to put it. What's the point of useless cutesy stuff when we both know what we want?"

Had he heard her right? Had she just said she just liked getting to the good part? He hoped he had heard that right. Had she really implied that she was what he had been looking for just a quick one night stand, with nothing else involved?

He didn't care if she was doing it just to piss off Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter. He didn't care if this meant that their feud would go into overdrive. He just wanted this woman, and needed sex badly. Nothing else mattered, he just needed give her what she wanted.

"Which way to the bedroom?" he asked.

"Who said anything about a bed?" she asked.

He grinned. "Really?"

"Unless you're not up for it."

"Oh, I'm for anything you are."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that, how about we save the bed for another round?"

"All right, whatever you want, Kim."

"Good, it's gonna be a long night then, Bosco."

"You can call me Maurice."

She laughed. "I'd rather scream Bosco. It rolls off the tongue better, don't you think?" She kissed him. "Bosco?" she practiced.

He couldn't believe his ears. Her just screaming his name was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard before. He kissed her, hard, almost devouring her. As he kissed her he made quick work of her pants and t-shirt.

tbc... (next on the docket lesson 3.5; kim)

end notes: so the next one is the same night, and what happens after kim has her way with bosco, it's uber short and will be up shortly ;) hope you like this one, hugz and kissez trista


	4. Lesson 3,5 Kim

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 3.5; Kim AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to "a rock and hard place" nothing after that has happened   
SUMMARY: does kim want more from bosco, bosco seems to want more from kim!  
AUTHORS NOTES: rabbid rabbit of doom on the rampage! mwahahaha! umm... any-way this one's uber short and really is just the time break from the last part, hence the point 5! hope you enjoy this one... still having too much fun wrting this... 

Kim and Bosco had ended up in her room. They were very sweaty, but both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow," said Bosco, still hardly able to speak.

"Wow is right," Kim agreed.

He laid back and looked at the ceiling for a long moment, letting his breath go back to normal. That had been better the most workouts he had done.

"I think half of New York heard you."

Kim smiled. "You were amazing."

"You were pretty amazing yourself. So what was this?"

"I'm certainly not looking for love, a one night stand?"

"I can deal with that, if I can get another night sometime in the future. What you did was mind blowing."

"How about you give me your number and I'll call you?"

"That's my line."

She shrugged. "Look, I don't know I may wanna do this again sometime, but I don't want you calling here and my son asking a bunch of questions."

He nodded. "All right, I understand."

"You can stay the night, if you want to."

"No, I'll just leave. Call me sometime though?"

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Bosco had never had that happen to him before, even though he had done it lots of women. He was in shock, and suddenly understood why it was that so many of his ex girlfriends wanted his blood.

He had just had one of the most amazing nights of his life, and now she was just shrugging him off. He felt cheap, and used. How could she just turn it on and off like, that he wondered.

"You were really great, Bosco, really," she told him. "It's just that I'm not really looking for anything right now."

He nodded. "I understand."

"If you wanted to have some other way, you should have told me."

"I didn't know that I'd want more until. Kim, you could be a damn porn star."

She smiled, and laughed a little. "Now you're over doing it."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this again sometime?"

"Sometime, maybe, sometime soon, probably not."

He nodded. "Then why did you seek me out?"

She shrugged. "Seek you out? Hardly."

"What are you talking about, you were standing by my car."

"I suddenly had the urge to get laid. I looked around the firehouse, and found no one. The saw your car, I thought I'd try my luck."

He shook his head. "You've hanging around with guys too long."

"I've heard you were pretty good, so I wanted to know for myself. I also know about your reputation, so I figured you could handle a night of casual fun."

He nodded. "I can."

"I'm not going to pursue anything where I'm going to get hurt again."

He nodded. "All right, just know that anytime you're looking for a lay, call me, cause I'll be here, at my place, or wherever you want."

She smiled. "All right, I'll remember that."

"I'd probably drop just about anyone I was with to get a second night like tonight."

"All right, I'll have to keep that in mind."

Bosco left shortly after, vowing that he would treat women better after the way she had treated him. It really hurt to think that you might want something else with someone, only to tell you they weren't interested. He had never felt so used, but he still felt amazing. Did he have story to tell. He got Doherty's girl, and he was not going to keep quiet about it.

He wanted to shout about it from the rooftops, he was feeling so good about himself. Part of him wanted her to call again, but if she didn't at least he knew what she was like, which is more then he thought he would. He couldn't wait to see the look on Doherty's face when he found out about them. She was defiantly worth starting their childish feud over again.

tbc... (next time on ECT lesson 4 fights and feuds)

end notes: yeah i know this is a super short peice, and kind of pointless, but i don't think it is... would be one part but i'm not wanting this one to go "M" on me soo you just have to deal with the edited versions ;) hope 'ya liked hugz and kissez trista


	5. Lesson 4 Fights and Feuds

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 4; Fights and Feuds   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to "a rock and hard place" nothing after that has happened   
SUMMARY: kim tells bobby about the night before, a fight ensues, alex tries to talk to kim, another fight ensues, kim insults jimmy and another fight ensues, and jimmy wants to reinstate his feud with bosco... wow  
AUTHORS NOTES: rabbid rabbit of doom is in a foul foul mood and wants some fighting, so he got some, or lots, really... hope you're enjoying this, i know it's totally non-sensesical but it's needed laugh  
DEDICATION: i'll send this one out to jayne190, who has annoynmously reviewed many of my stories, and always has postive stuff to say about 'em!

Kim got work early that day, and Bobby could tell she had slept with someone the night before.

"Who'd you screw?" Bobby asked.

"That's a little crude, don't you think?" asked Kim.

"Well, I know that look, so who was it?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Was it Jimmy?"

"No! He was off with some blonde," she lied.

"Then who?"

She started downstairs, hoping he wouldn't keep up the conversation.

"Then who?" he repeated, following her downstairs, buttoning his work shirt as he went.

"I you must know, it was Bosco," she replied.

"You fucked Bosco!"

The rest of the guys were just sitting around the table, minding their own business until they heard what they were saying. They couldn't help but be intrigued by what looked like a really big argument starting right in front of them.

"What's so wrong about that?" Kim demanded.

"You go from Jimmy Doherty to Maurice Boscorelli, is that even an improvement?"

"I'm not gonna marry the man, I don't even want to see him again."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have one night stands.." He was starting to get annoyed with her.

"Why do you have them?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

"Cause you're a man?"

"No!"

"Bullshit! It's cause I'm a woman! When a man goes off and sleeps around he's a fucking god! When woman sleeps around she's just a slut, who needs to keep her damn legs closed!"

"I never said that!"

"That's what you thought!"

"You have no idea what I think."

She shook her head. "I can sleep with whoever I damn well please, and you're going to stop me!'

"I just wish you would think before you opened your legs once in a while."

"If I thought before I let someone come crawling into my bed you certainly wouldn't have let you in!" She growled angrily.

"What because I actually LOVE you? Is that your problem?"

Neither of them seemed to notice the rest of the group gasping after he had said that. She didn't respond to what he had just said. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe he had said that.

"That's it isn't it! You'd rather spend the rest of your life fucking around with guys you hardly know, and who don't even love you! Just so you don't have to admit that you only married Jimmy cause he knocked you up!" he yelled.

She wanted to punch him. "You would like to think that wouldn't you? It has nothing to do with that!"

"Bullshit! I bet that you sleeping with Bosco had something to do with Doherty!"

"You don't even know me!"

He shook his head. "I know you better then anyone else here!"

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you!"

"I bet you saw Jimmy going off with that blonde, and you couldn't handle it! You thought he'd go back to you! So you were so pissed off you went off and fucked the first guy stupid enough to look your way! Just like you do every time you feel rejected!"

"That's not it at all!"

"That's what did with me. You feel hurt and you have to find someone to have your way with, and then walk away from!"

"Bobby!"

"It's about time you be honest with yourself. You use your body to get what you want! When you find you leave your son at your mother's and get your rocks off!"

She slapped him in the face. "You have a funny way of showing a girl you care."

"That's the way like it isn't it? Maybe if I decided to be an asshole you might want me!"

She shook her head. "Do you even hear yourself, Bobby? We had a one night stand that's all it was!"

"That's all I am too you?"

"What?"

"What, what? If that's all I am to you, then maybe we shouldn't ride together anymore."

"Bobby?" she was a little worried.

"If all I am to you is some one night stand up there with the likes of Bosco, I don't think I want to ride with you anymore."

"Back the truck up! I never said anything like that!"

"I'm serious, Kim if I'm nothing to you, then I don't think I want to ride with you anymore."

Alex came into the firehouse, looking very confused as to what was going on, as Bobby stormed out of the firehouse towards one of the rigs.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Kim screamed in Alex's face, before going after Bobby.

"What did I miss and what did I do?" Alex asked, half smiling.

"I have no idea, Kim and Bobby are in a fight," DK replied.

"Ya think? I'm not stupid." She shook her head. "About what?"

DK was about to tell them that Kim had slept with Bosco, when Jimmy came inside before anyone could answer Alex's question.

"I'd get another medic out there, to help Bobby when Kimmy rips his balls off," Jimmy laughed. "Does anyone know what they're squabbling about now?"

"Not a clue, but apparently it's my fault," Alex laughed, nervously.

She was glad that no one seemed to notice that it was odd that had both arrived late, and within moments of each other.

"Bobby's pissed off cause Kim slept with Bosco," DK explained.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you heard me right. Kim slept with Bosco."

"I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Alex wanted to say something, but she knew that if she did everyone would know that something was going on between her and Jimmy. Kim was his ex-wife, why would he care who she slept with?

Now Alex really wanted to know what the hell she had done to make Kim so angry with her. How could it possibly be her fault that Kim had decided to sleep with Bosco? She went outside to see to try and talk to Kim.

Bobby and Kim seemed to have calmed down, and they were now hugging, which she assumed meant they had figured everything out.

"Kim," said Alex.

"I don't want to talk to you," Kim said walking away, and back into the firehouse.

"What the hell?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Don't look at me, she didn't say anything to me about you," he replied.

Alex started to follow Kim inside, she wanted to know what she could have possibly done to incur her wrath. She thought for a moment, about the night before in the parking lot, with Jimmy. Had Kim seen something, and over reacted?

She and Jimmy obviously still cared about each other if Jimmy wanted to kick Bosco's ass for sleeping with her. She stopped for a moment, turned around, and looked at Bobby.

"Do Bosco and Doherty have some kind of hate thing going on?" Alex asked him.

"Some kind of hate thing? More like a feud, for a while there the Hatfield's and the McCoy's were taking notes for a while there. The two of them did some crazy shit to each other."

Alex nodded. "Thanks, you think I should see what's wrong with her?"

Bobby shrugged. "I couldn't see how it could hurt."

Alex could think of a couple of ways it could end badly. At least she knew why Jimmy was so pissed off when he had found out about Kim and Bosco. Although he had seemed to play stupid about unwritten rules, the one about not messing around with someone's ex was even more clear in a feud.

You simply didn't do it if you ever expected the feud to stop, because that was one of the lowest things you could do someone. Alex suddenly felt like shit for not telling Kim about what had happened between her and Jimmy.

She went in to see if she could find Kim, she was getting a drink, and trying to ignore Jimmy.

"Hey, Kim," Alex said, "can I talk to you?"

"I might listening," Kim replied.

"Look can we go upstairs? I'd rather not discuss it down here."

Kim shook her head. "In that case I don't want to listen."

"Kim, come on, please?"

"You know when you showed up here, I was really happy to have some more estrogen around here, even thought we might be friends. But right now I really couldn't care less if I get along with you."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night."

Alex's eyes dropped, she knew that Kim had defiantly seen her. Jimmy glanced at Alex, and then at Kim, He slunk slowly away, to stand with the rest of the guys, who were pretending not to be watching intently, hoping for a chick fight.

He too, realized that Kim had seen them in the parking lot after work the night before. Alex looked at her friend helplessly.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Alex said.

"What you don't want the guys to think you're like me?" Kim asked.

"I didn't say that!"

"You know it's not so bad being a girl sometimes!"

"I know that!"

"Look I don't care that you were with him, really. I don't even care that you don't want the other idiots around here knowing! But you should have told me about it, I thought you at least had some kind of respect for me!"

Bobby came in, and joined the group watching the two fight. He was a little puzzled, and wished he hadn't missed anything.

"This still about you?" Walsh asked.

"Doubt it."

"I'm sorry Kim, I had been drinking, and one thing lead to another," Alex explained.

"I can understand that, but you were drunk last night going off shift?"

Alex looked down at the floor. "No, but-"

"Then your excuse is shit! I don't really care if you wanna fuck around with him, really, I'm over him. I just thought you were my friend!"

"I know, and I should have told you, I just couldn't find the right time. I didn't want everyone knowing about it."

"Who the hell are they talking about?" DK asked.

Jimmy shrugged, knowing very well they were arguing about him. He was also quiet excited about the mounting chick fight that might happen because of him. It would be slightly better if they knew they were fighting about him, but if he knew Kim like he thought he did, she'd let it slip soon.

"I can understand how that could be a little embarrassing," Kim muttered.

"Hey, I'm nowhere near what you did with him!"

"Yeah, yeah, Kim's the stupid one again!"

"I'd never say anything like that!"

"You know what? I don't even care that we can't be friends, who needs women as friends anyway? They're all backstabbing bitches!"

"I didn't mean to stab you in the back, I didn't think you'd see me with him! I was going to tell you!"

"Bullshit!" She wanted turn away, but she was not going to lose the argument.

"I was, I just wanted to find the right time! I don't want everyone to know what was going on!"

"I don't even care about him anymore, you know that? He was just a big fucking mistake! Sure I got Joey out of the deal, but everything else wasn't even worth it!"

There was a collective gasp when everyone figured out that they were fighting about Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't help but smile just a little, he was quite proud of the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

"So you know what you, Alex? You can have him! I'm done dealing with his bullshit! I don't need it anymore, you just take it all!".

"Unlike you, I can handle the big boys!" Alex spat.

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?"

"Just cause you keep him from fucking your sister, doesn't mean I'll make the same mistake!"

Everyone just stood there in shock, waiting for the real fighting to start. Kim wanted nothing more then to punch her. Bobby quickly realized that Kim was just about to blow. He went a little closer to her, just in case she lunged. Not that he thought he'd be able to stop her.

He knew that Kim had just forgiven her sister for everything. Bringing that up was a very low blow, and everyone knew it. As soon as the words had come out Alex regretted saying them, but she knew she couldn't take them back.

"Oh! Go fuck yourself!" Kim yelled. "Not that it's different from fucking Jimmy!"

Everyone was holding back laughter, except for Kim, Alex, and Jimmy. Kim realized that she, too, had crossed the line.

"That was a low blow, Kimmy," said Jimmy.

"And bringing up my sister was taking the high road?" Kim demanded.

"I didn't say it."

She shook her head. "I'm really pissed off right now, all right? If you don't want an even lower blow I'd suggest you keep out of my way for a couple days."

"Aw, Kimmy can't work this out?" he asked trying to be calm and in control of her.

"And while you're at it, start calling me KIM!"

"Come on, now."

"You're with Alex now, how about you pretend for a minute you know how to be with just one person!"

"Look, Kimmy, I just want to explain."

"Don't call me that! I feel like I'm in grade school again!" she snapped.

"But I've always called you-"

"Well stop! Just stop all right! Stop pretending you give a shit about me! Stop calling me Kimmy, just stop, all right Jimmy? I don't need your bullshit anymore. I can't do it anymore!"

"What are you saying?"

"You and I are history! Like we should have been a long time ago. We are co-workers, and we both have to deal with each other for our son's sake, that's it. Let's keep it that way from now on?"

Jimmy nodded. "Fine, if that's really what you want."

"Yeah."

"Uh, Kim, we got a call," Bobby told her, a little nervous about getting in the middle of it.

She had never been so glad to get a call before. She followed Bobby out to the bus, and they started toward the location.

tbc... (next up kiss and tell)

end notes: i know holy mellow drama! i'm loving it though, it know it's quiet exagerated but still fun so i'm gonna keep it up, really hope you're digging this insanity! hugz and kissez trista


	6. Lesson 5 Kiss and Tell

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 5; Kiss and Tell   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: jimmy finds bosco after he finds out about him and kim, which doesn't stop bosco's mouth from running   
AUTHORS NOTES: my rabbid rabbit of doom decided jimmy needs to have a talk with bosco, uh oh, trying to put some more police action in, so stayed tuned for it... also reviews always keep the ideas flowing soooo...  
DEDICATION: this one's for scabbedangel, another person who has reviewed much of my fic, and appriciate it, and all your fics keep up the good work to keep fic alive now that TW is no longer

As soon as they were gone, Jimmy knew that he had to have some words with Bosco. He wanted to kick his ass, and tell him that the truce was over.

Jimmy knew that he should have just stayed put, and help shield Alex from the onslaught of questions she didn't want to answer, but he had to find Bosco. He was pissed off, and he was ready to start all the pranks up again. It was one thing to pull a prank, it was quiet another to sleep with someone's girl.

Bosco was just entering the station house, when Jimmy found him. He went up to him, and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and pinned him against the way.

"What the hell?" asked Bosco.

"What did you do last night?" Jimmy asked.

Yokas just walked by them, not getting between them. She knew she'd get all the details about why Doherty had him pinned against the wall, and looked like he wanted him dead. She knew better then to get between them, unless one of them was turning blue.

"I just had a normal-" he tried to say before he interrupted.

"Lemme rephrase that, WHO did you do last night, Boscorelli?"

"I – uh-"

"You screwed my wife!"

"Ex wife."

Jimmy wanted to punch him, even though he was right.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about?" Jimmy demanded.

"No, but you're married again, and I saw you with some blonde last night. I assumed that your exes were fair game," Bosco explained.

"Exes are never fair game! Watch your back!"

Bosco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, all right, would 'ya let me go? I'm gonna be late for role call."

Jimmy let Bosco go, and he slunk into the precinct, and hoped that Yokas had been the only one who had seen him pinned up by Jimmy.

"What the hell was that about?" Sergeant Christopher asked.

"What was what?" Bosco asked innocently.

"Why did he have you pinned against the wall outside."

"Why do bucket boys do anything they do?" Bosco chuckled, nervously. Hoping it would fly. "He just likes to show off his muscle."

"I'm keeping an eye on you!"

Bosco was walking toward the lockers. "It ain't nothin' new!" he called.

When he got the lockers the only person in there was Yokas. She was just buttoning up her shirt. Bosco started to get changed.

"She worth it?" Yokas asked.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"Doherty wouldn't have had you in a hold like that unless you screwed around with someone you shouldn't have."

Bosco shrugged. "She was defiantly worth it, and I'd do her again, if she called."

"If she called?"

"She wouldn't give me her number, go figure."

"Did I hear that right?" Sully asked, laughing a little as he walked in. "Did Bosco fail to get some poor unsuspecting woman's number?"

Bosco shook his head. "I ain't you!"

Davis snickered, when he said that. Yokas couldn't help but let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort.

"So what happened?" Davis asked.

"So I screw this chick last night, and she's just amazing. Like this girl gives me a run for my damn money. Nicole looks tame next to her, you know what I mean? Anyway, I'm done with her, and I'm like hey baby I'll call you sometime. She wouldn't give me her damn number! She says you give me yours I might call 'ya if I need a lay again."

"Sure," muttered Sully.

"I'm totally serious. She doesn't like guys calling her place cause she got a kid. I tell 'ya a mother shouldn't know tricks like those."

"What sex stops after you have kids?" Yokas asked.

"Naw, but at some point you gotta stop, you know, learning new tricks, right? Like this girl she was just freaky in bed. And not just in bed, like all over her apartment."

"This is getting more and more unbelievable," Davis chuckled. "I'm getting to role call before Christopher thinks we're conspiring against him back here."

Yokas laughed. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Sully and Davis left the room, and went to role call. Yokas and Bosco followed a few minutes later.

Bosco sat through role call, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Kim. When they were dismissed, he went to his RMP, and got in the drivers side. Yokas slid in next to him.

"So this chick last night, I'm telling you, Faith she was an animal," Bosco started as soon as the doors were closed.

"I don't want to hear about this," Yokas told him.

"Who else am I supposed to tell?"

"Davis sounded interested."

"I don't ride with him."

Yokas shrugged. "Look, Bos, I just don't wanna hear about your latest conquer."

"Your loss."

"Why was Doherty trying to kill you when I came in this morning?" She asked hoping it would change the subject.

"I slept with Kim."

"Bosco! You didn't!"

"I sure did, and I'd do her again."

She shook her head. "Oh God! She's the crazy mother who wouldn't give you her number wasn't she?"

Bosco grinned. "So what?"

"I have to work with her!"

"Not closely, and so do I, and I'm the one the one who slept with her."

"And was rejected by her." She chuckled.

"Minor detail, just a minor detail that will be rectified in time."

"You'd like to think so wouldn't you?"

Bosco shrugged. "Look a few months back, she jumps me my car, and runs off when Doherty catches us. Then all of a suddenly last night, she's all hey baby on the hood of my car. She'll come back."

"If she jumped you, as you say, why didn't you tell me about it?"

Bosco shrugged. "It didn't seem important at the time, she took off before anything really happened."

"Really?"

"You remember that night when we all me up at Kone Island?"

"Yeah?"

"That night, I had Kim, Doherty and Nieto in my car, and we had to stop for a bathroom break outside the bowling ally. So Doherty and Nieto leave us alone in the car. She starts going on about how she used to date this guy cause he had sexy car."

"And she thought you had nice car?"

"Yeah, she did, but that's not the point. Then all of a sudden she's in my lap making out with me, and we're getting all hot and heavy. And she kind of you know screams, but not really, Jimmy."

"She called you her ex husband's name?"

Bosco shook her head. "No, he was coming over to the car. Just as quick as it had started she's putting her shirt back on, and leaving to go bowling."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well it's been how many months, and all this time she's been thinking she wants a second chance at me, and she hardly got anything from the first time. So it's just a matter of time before she come back again."

Faith shook her head. "And maybe she's done with you."

"No woman can get one dose of Bosco and not come back for more."

Yokas laughed. "You'd like to think so wouldn't you?"

"I'm telling you, she'll be back for more action."

"Just cause you thought she was amazing doesn't mean she thought the same thing about you."

"If you had ever been with me you'd know how great I was."

"Someone is awfully sure of himself."

"I'm not good at a lot of things, but there are two things I know that I'm good at. My job, and pleasing a woman."

Yokas shook her head. "You are one cocky SOB, you know that?"

"So I've been told. If you'd let me, I'd show what I can do for you."

"Never going to happen, Bos."

"Your loss."

"I highly doubt that you're going to want to have to deal with my husband if he ever found out. Especially since I doubt I could live up to your story from last night."

"You can't be freaky?"

"Not with someone I don't know."

"Come on, Faith, you know me."

She shrugged. "Not in the kind of way that I'd need to to let loose around you. I'm not into one night stands."

"How do you know unless you have a couple?"

"Just not my thing."

"Five-five David respond," crackled the radio.

Faith was glad that she didn't have to continue the conversation, but knew that Bosco probably wouldn't drop it.

tbc... (next lesson shall be bucketboys vs. bucketgirl)

end notes: so that was that, again i know everything is a tad exagerated, but still somewhat believeable, i think, i swear there's a plot somewhere it just may not be liniar! hope you like reviews always boost the muse's creativity! hugz and kissez trista


	7. Lesson 6 Bucketboys vs Bucketgirl

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 6; Bucketboys vs. Bucket Girl   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: while jimmy's off "talking" to bosco, the bucketboys gang up on the bucketgirl about what's going on with a certain bucketboy, got it? good   
AUTHORS NOTES: good, good rabbid rabbit of doom, bring Jello into the story, pets him, hehe... anyway this one just came to me, had to be written, hope you like, some more police action coming soon i promise!  
DEDICATION: to whoever orginally decided to use the term "bucketboy" whoever that may be out there, who will never read this fic, cause it's a damn good word! 

Alex was very pissed off that Jimmy had gone off in search of Bosco instead of helping her field questions about what was going on between them. She didn't like the idea of having to be ganged up on, three against one.

She knew she had to talk to Jimmy about why he thought it was more important to talk to Bosco about his ex wife, then help her with the situation she had dreaded. She knew what she had with Jimmy was not too serious, but she had thought he'd actually be there for her when everyone else found out.

As soon as Lieu had gone into the office, and Doc and Carlos left for their first run, she knew that there was no turning back. She knew that DK, Walsh, and Lombardo would not let up until they got the information she didn't want to share.

"So you decided to go for Doherty, huh Taylor?" asked Walsh.

Alex shook her head. "I so do not want to discuss this!"

"Aw, but we always share the details."

"Come on guys, you don't wanna know about Ji- Doherty being naked."

"We've seen him naked, and we got lots of questions about what you look like in your birthday suit."

"Then find Doherty and ask him your questions."

"But you're here," Lombardo reasoned.

"Do you think that if you piss me off enough I'll spill?"

Lombardo shrugged. "Come on, Taylor, at least tell us how it all started?"

"I was drunk, do I really need to say anything else?"

"We knew that already."

"Why didn't I take you home?" Walsh asked, shaking his head.

Alex thought he sounded a little disappointed She tried to shrug the thought away, but it was hard, since he was now almost staring at her.

"Who said she's screw you if she was drunk around you?" Lombardo asked.

"Come on, you don't think I got something on Doherty?"

"I really don't know about that!" DK laughed. "I don't really compare guys."

Walsh laughed. "I'm glad you don't!"

"Though I'm sure that the lovely Miss Taylor should be able us to tell us what Doherty's got that we don't."

"So, Taylor, why Doherty?" asked Walsh.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Come on, you gotta give us more then that!"

"I don't gotta do anything. Fuck you!"

"Not sure Doherty would like that," Lombardo said.

"I certainly wouldn't want to get whatever it is Bosco's gonna get, from him. That's for damn sure!" laughed DK.

"Yeah, he looked pretty pissed at Boscorelli for, well you know," Walsh reasoned.

"If I was dating Kim I'd be pretty pissed at anyone who looked at her!" DK exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, me too," said Lombardo. "But they're not dating, they're divorced, at some point he's gotta realize other guys are gonna want their way with her!"

"Still, I mean when you're in a truce with a guy you just don't fuck around with his exes, it's not a good way to keep the truce,"

"Yeah, it's one of those unwritten rules. I mean if you get along it's just a matter of asking, right Taylor?"

Alex shook her head. "Look, I was drunk, and I was gonna tell her."

"Sure, sure."

"I feel like shit for her finding out the way she did."

"What did happen for her to find out?" asked Lombardo.

"We thought everyone was gone when we left together, we wrong."

"Damn, she's the queen of the non-detail!"

"Yeah, we're looking for something juicy to get Doherty on!" DK exclaimed.

"I don't really have anything," she lied.

She chuckled to herself thinking back to when Jimmy referred to his penis as "Little Jimmy." But she wasn't going to share that information with them.

"You're laughing at something over there, Taylor," Lombardo said.

"None of your damn business!" she snapped.

The three fireman realized that they were not getting any information from her, and weren't sure that they actually would. She was quiet tough, and she was not letting anything slip that she didn't want out.

She hadn't even wanted the fact she was sleeping with Doherty out, and had Kim not mentioned her son they probably wouldn't even know who they had to tease her about stealing from Kim.

"I'm still pissed that it didn't turn into a chick fight, earlier" Walsh joked.

"Yeah, me too!" Lombardo agreed. "Who'd you pick to win?"

"I'd take Taylor, for sure," Walsh answered. "You?"

"I'd have to go with Kim, she scares me! Hey! DK, you're the tie breaker, who would you pick to win a chick fight, Kim or Taylor?"

DK wasn't sure what to say on the subject. He thought Kim could probably take Taylor, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to incur Alex's wrath if he said so.

"DK?" asked Lombardo.

"I'm thinking."

"Think fast!"

"I gotta go with Kim on the fly. Sorry Taylor, I've seen her go few rounds with Jimmy, and that girl she scares me to death when she's pissed.."

"Yeah when she's all worked up about something she's like a damn hurricane," Walsh laughed.

Lombardo laughed. "I don't know how Doherty made it through the divorce with no battle scars."

"I'm surprised you didn't get anything, bringing up her sister like that, Taylor," Walsh told her. "I mean I woulda jumped in to defend you, but Kim's fast."

Alex shook her head. "I wouldn't have needed you, or anyone else to save me."

Alex didn't like where this conversation was going either, but it was better then having them asking her questions about Jimmy. She was still upset that Kim had told everyone, but knew that she had a lot more to apologize to Kim about.

"So you woulda just let it happen?" asked Lombardo.

"I would have fought back, if I had to, but I don't think either of us are stupid enough to get into a physical fight around here."

"Why?" asked DK, innocently.

"You'd probably pull out a hose to soak us down and make it more exciting."

"Hmm, I like that idea!" Walsh exclaimed.

"Or get a kiddy pool of Jell-O for them," Lombardo suggested.

"That would be sexy!" exclaimed DK.

"What would be sexy?" Jimmy asked returning.

"Kim and Taylor fighting in a kiddy pool full of Jell-O," Lombardo told him.

"No smoochies for the fine Miss Taylor?" asked Walsh, with a laugh.

Jimmy shook his head. "I think she'd rip my balls off if I tried that. And I need those for other things."

He laughed nervously, and then glanced over at Alex. She shook her head, but didn't seem upset with his comment. He was glad.

"So are we talking about using Jell-O gelatin or Jell-O pudding?" asked Jimmy, egging them on.

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to let the ladies decide," Lombardo explained.

"Yeah, that would probably work out."

"It's not going to happen! There's no way you could get me to fight with anyone in pool of anything," Alex said firmly.

"Everyone has a price," reasoned DK.

"For what?" asked Bobby, who had just come in.

Kim followed close behind. "What are we talking about?"

"They're talking about and me fighting in a pool of Jell-O," Alex explained.

"Pudding or gelatin?" asked Bobby.

"Their choice," Lombardo replied.

"I'd go with gelatin, it would be interesting. But you'd have to give me a fair chunk of change to get me to do it," Kim laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it would be really interesting just to be in a small pool of Jell-O don't you think? A Jell-O fight could be fun. I bet you could get a bunch of people to pay to watch you boys with your shirts off having a Jell-O fight."

Jimmy shook his head. "You think?"

"Hey they have those charity bachelor actions and you guys get the call for those all the time. Women have a thing for firefighters!"

"She's got a point there," Alex laughed.

"That what you became one?" asked Walsh.

"Nope."

"Yeah, but if we had this charity Jell-O fight, for our enjoyment we'd wanna have the two resident females rolling around in some Jell-O too."

"Not gonna happen," Alex said firmly.

"You're just no fun!"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm not."

"Maybe we should ask Doherty?" DK laughed.

"I'm not stupid enough to let that out," Jimmy laughed. "Not with both of 'em around."

Kim shook her head. "I'm going upstairs."

Bobby followed her upstairs, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever conversation might be coming next.

"So what's the verdict, on Alex's fun factor?" asked Walsh.

"I'm not getting my ass kicked, if you want to know anything you gotta ask her."

Alex was pleased with Jimmy's answer. Not that she was going to give them any answers.

Lombardo was about to start bombarding Alex with questions when the fire bell went off. The group got ready, and got in the truck. As soon as Lieu was there everyone was quiet. It was one of the most quiet rides any of them had ever been on.

tbc... (the next installment, lesson 7 shall be partners again)

end notes: the jello fight thing is taken from a board i used to go on, my friend and i tried to get the band to have a jello fight at a show, it never happened, but it's a really fun thing to talk about, and write about, hope you like all i've done here hugz and kissez trista


	8. Lesson 7 Patrners, Again

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 7; Partners, again   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: bosco sees something he probably shouldn't have which leads him to believe that kim's a slut, and he has to tell his partner all about it!  
AUTHORS NOTES: you're such a good rabbid rabbit of doom laugh, and the muse is also being forthcoming, this one deals with bosco faith, no shippiness sowwie, still a fun little lesson tho   
DEDICATION: 

Bosco was walking back to where the crowd had gathered to watch the fire. He had been doing crowd control with his partner, which he hated. As he was standing around yelling at people he felt the urge to go to the washroom.

On his way he had noticed that there were a couple ambulances sitting waiting for victims. On his way back he quickly glanced to see if Kim was on the scene too. Maybe he could convince her to come talk to him while she waited. He noticed that one of the buses had left.

He glanced over at the one that was left he could see if Kim was still there. She was really easy to recognize she was the only one with a long brown hair in ponytail. When he saw her he was very surprised by what he saw.

She was engaged in a quick, sloppy, but not very chaste kiss with someone else in a medic's uniform. He tried to pick up his jaw off the ground, but the other medic pulled her back, wrapped his arms around her waist

Bosco knew he walk away quickly, hoping not to get caught when he realized that he had watched them for a long moment. He assumed that they were trying to keep whatever was going on a secret. He was pretty sure the guy was her partner.

When he got Yokas looked annoyed with him. He had taken a little longer then he probably should have in the washroom.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"What took you so long?"

"God, I had to take a leak, next time I'll stop in the middle, if you want me to!"

"Just hurry up next time!"

"I went as fast as I could."

"Sure, you did."

"I don't take as long as you!"

She shook her head. "That's different, you don't have to sit on the disgusting, probably peed on many times seat."

"That's disgusting!"

"And true, you can get all kind of diseases if you don't put something on the seat, or kind of hover over it.."

"I'm just glad I have a penis."

"You would," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

She shook her head, but didn't want to repeat it to get him started on a rant. It was not long before they were able to leave the scene. Bosco was really glad about leaving. They both got into the car, and drove away.

"She's a goddamn slut!" Bosco exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Kim!"

"What changed? You were practically bowing down to her dirty alter this morning, and you never called her a slut for it."

Bosco shook his head. "I saw her kissing some medic when I was coming back from the can."

"It could have been her partner."

"If I kissed my like that, she'd kick my ass and have me up on sexual harassment charges so fast it'd make my head spin!"

"Maybe-"

"I know what a friendly kiss looks like, and I know what a not so friendly, wanting to hide it kiss is. It was that more then a friendly kind of kiss."

"So what?"

"She tells me last night she doesn't want to see me, she's not looking for love."

"And you are?"

"Quit interrupting me! So she says she's not looking for anything, and all this shit. Now I see her today making out with some other guy."

"It's gone from a kiss to making out, has it?" Yokas laughed.

"I'm serious, this was something."

"Next you're gonna say you saw 'em coming out of the bus buttoning their shirts up. You're just pissed off cause she had her way with you and then left you in the cold."

"Whatever."

"You're mad cause she beat you to the punch. Had she just given you her number you probably would have never called her again."

"That's not true!"

"Bullshit! You do it to most of your, dates."

"But she's different."

"She's only different cause you weren't the one to say I'll probably not call."

"She's special."

"It's not love, it's not even lust, Bos, you got your ego bumped. You had a great night with her, and you got your ass kicked by Doherty and for what? One night, and for her to tell you she wasn't interested in another night."

Bosco shook his head. "That's not it at all."

"You're full of it."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you better then almost anyone else, I've been riding with you too damn long."

"Even if I went back in time I wouldn't tell the past me not to do her cause Doherty would kicked the crap out of me. It was worth the look on his face!"

Yokas shook her head. "So what's the big deal?"

"It just pisses me off the day after she's with me I see her with some other guy."

"You don't know that it meant anything."

"It does make her a slut, and my previous statement was right."

Yokas shrugged. "How about we change the subject?"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't really feel like having this conversation."

He smiled. "Why not?"

"It just bugs me, all right?"

"Why?"

"I don't like hearing about your escapades."

"Look I'm just pissed off, and I need to talk to someone."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Cause you're here. It just pisses me off that she tells me she's not interested in another night with me, but she's got her claws into someone else already. Obviously she's looking for more then a one night stand."

"Maybe she just doesn't want a relationship with the likes of you."

"Why wouldn't she want that?"

Yokas shook her head. "For one thing, you don't like commitment very much."

"I'm not saying I wanna marry her."

"Also, you don't tend to stick around women who have kids. The only kids you seem to like are mine."

"I wouldn't have to meet hers."

"If you were looking to have something more then a one night stand with her, you'd probably end up having to meet him."

Bosco shook his head. "Look, I just."

"You're pissed off that you weren't the one to say that you had a great time, and don't bother calling, cause I'm not answering the phone."

"That's not it at all!"

"It is, and now you're getting defensive about it. If she hadn't said it, you probably would have, and we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would have just come in this morning bragging about this chick you nailed, and that would be that."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Not for one hundred percent sure, but pretty damn close. I'm sure that one of the main reasons you actually went along with her was to piss off Doherty, not because you thought she was special."

He shrugged. "That was defiantly part of it."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Then get past it, brag about it like you do with everyone else, and let it rest."

He nodded. "Think I'll hear from her again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess if things don't work out with her partner, you may. You may also need to watch your back again if it happens that way."

"Yeah."

"But, honestly, I doubt it. If she said she wasn't looking for anything serious, she probably wouldn't come back for more."

"Why not?"

"Cause after a couple of times being with a guy you have expectations."

"Like what?"

"At least to be somewhat in love with him, to be able to justify your actions."

He looked at her puzzled. "Justify what, exactly?"

"Guys are expected to go off and be womanizers, there's nothing wrong with that. Does even the phrase male slut have anything on she's a slut?"

Bosco shrugged. "I guess not."

"Exactly. Women are taught that you have sex because you love a man, not cause you enjoy it, and no matter how much you want to think you can get away that voice will always be there. Reminding you that you want to be a good girl not a slut. So if you're sleeping with a guy a few times you have to feel something for him to justify it."

"Sounds confusing."

"It is."

"That why you don't do the one night stand thing?"

She sighed. "A lot of it right now has to do with the fact that I'm married, but yeah. I like to think that I'm a good girl from the most part."

"But the bad ones are so much more fun."

"So I've been told, but even the bad ones have the same pangs of self loathing if they're with the same guy too much without caring about him."

Bosco looked puzzled for a moment. "I don't get it. I mean, I've had long standing casual flings with women."

"For you they were just casual, for them it was probably meant to be something more."

"I think I'm starting to see why a lot of women hate me."

Yokas laughed. "Probably."

"Though I say, hate the game not the player!"

"Not the way things work right now, and it's not even the player that some of them hate. It's themselves for doing it."

Bosco shook his head. "Everyone does it, you may as well enjoy it."

Yokas laughed. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be done for the purpose of procreating."

"Don't remind me! I don't even want to think about that!"

"I don't wanna think about any half Bosco's running around New York!"

"Don't say that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"You're gonna jinx it, I've been lucky so far."

"As far as you know!"

"Quit saying that!"

"Well it's the truth."

He shook his head. "All right let's change the subject."

"All right."

"How are your kids?"

Bosco knew that that was the best way to get her to talk about something else, that wasn't overly serious. Yokas had pretty much figured out what he had been doing, but she didn't care at least she could pretend that someone wanted to hear about her kids.

tbc... (next we shall learn lesson 8; boys)

end notes: i told you i'd have some more stuff at the precinct ;) there's just more drama at the firehouse right now, don't you think? anyway i hope you like it, pls keep the reviews coming i love 'em they keep me going hugz and kissez trista


	9. Lesson 8 Boys

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 8; Boys   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place S  
UMMARY: when the girls are away the boys will... uh, talk, is that manly enough?  
AUTHORS NOTES: oh rabbid rabbit of doom what shall you think of next? hehe... hope you like, reviews are always accepted with open arms   
DEDICATION: deciction, to the folks that wrote "summer love" from the grease soundtrack cause that's the inpiration for this and next lesson laugh 

Everyone had just returned from their calls, and were sitting around the table. Kim decided to go upstairs, and Alex followed, leaving the rest downstairs.

"So now that ladies are upstairs are you gonna tell us some details?" asked Lombrado.

"Hell yeah!" Jimmy exclaimed.

DK and Walsh who were in the other room, joined Jimmy, Lombardo and Bobby around the table.

Bobby chuckled to himself as he watched everyone's ears perk up when they heard that they'd get to hear what was going on. Sometimes he swore he was back in the locker room after high school gym, with everyone trying to out do everyone else about how far they got with their girlfriends.

"Are you gonna give us some good stuff too?" Walsh asked Bobby.

"If I got anything to add," Bobby replied, rather unenthusiastically.

Everyone knew that he had had a one night stand with Kim a while back, and he still hadn't really told any of them what had happened. He knew that Kim and told Jimmy, but so far he had actually kept his mouth shut.

He also knew that he would not have much to add when it came to Alex because they hadn't really gotten any where.

"Before we start this I wanna know who everyone else would like to play with," Jimmy laughed.

"I think we all know who my vote goes to," laughed Bobby.

"Actually we don't," said DK. "After the whole thing with Taylor I for one am not sure who you'd pick between the two of them."

Bobby grinned, just thinking about her. He was glad that no one had realized that anything new was going on between them.

After their fight that morning she had agreed to give him a second chance as long as they went slowly, and they kept it under wraps for a little while. When it came to Kim he was like a love sick puppy and he'd do just about anything for her.

"So?" asked DK.

"Kim, she may have jerked me around before. But if she offered it to me I'd give her a second chance in a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know, maybe I'm stupid but I'd do just about anything for her."

"It's not like we didn't all know that Bobby's been head over heals in love with Kimmy from the moment he saw her," Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah, then you went and married her," laughed DK.

Jimmy shrugged. "I never claimed to be a nice person. But I didn't kick the crap outta him when I found out he was with her, so that's gotta say something."

Bobby laughed. "Thanks, man, I appreciate your approval," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"All right, all right let's get on with this. So who'd be your pick, DK?"

DK shrugged. "If I had to chose one, I'd have to go with Kim."

"Why?" asked Bobby.

"It's something about her face and her long straight hair," DK replied. "I really like long straight hair, and hers looks so soft." He shrugged. "I don't know some people think it's like a fetish, but I just like it. Taylor's not so bad, if she grew her hair out and straightened it I'd probably pick her. But since she doesn't I have to go with Kim."

"I'd have to go with Taylor," Walsh answered. "I'm still pissed off that I wasn't the one who brought her home the other night."

"Why Taylor?" asked DK.

"I don't know I've just thought she was something else since the day she waltzed in here."

Jimmy laughed. "If you had had the balls you probably could have gotten her too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she gets really, um, friendly when she's drinking."

"Damn! Why do I always miss my chance!"

Jimmy laughed. "I dunno man."

Although Jimmy had been surprised by what had happened the morning after it started, he was glad it had. He had been having a lot of fun with Alex, and he hoped she was enjoying herself with him.

Being with her made him forget all of his other problems, mainly his impending divorce. He was also afraid that Lombardo may try to stab him through the heart with a dull kitchen knife because of what had happened with Linda at the bachelor party.

"She's with Doherty," laughed Lombardo. "It's not like it's gonna last forever and you won't have a chance at some point."

"Hey!"

"Come on Jimmy it's not like we don't all know what you're like 'round here!"

"All right, how about we drop this, who's your pick, Joe?" asked Bobby.

Bobby didn't want everything to get out of hand between everyone.

"I'd have to go with Kim," he replied.

"Why?" asked Jimmy.

Lombardo shrugged. "I dunno she just seems like she's the kind of girl that knows what she wants when she's under you."

Jimmy laughed. "She learned all her tricks from me."

Bobby shook his head. "You'd like to think so wouldn't you?"

"How would you know? You've been with her all of what, once?"

"It's not quantity it's quality."

Jimmy shook his head. "You only say that when you've got a small package."

Bobby shook his head. "You only worry about someone else's when you feel inferior."

"All right, all right, enough before you're both whipping it out in front of a ruler," DK said, taking his turn to keep the peace.

"Try a yard stick," Jimmy muttered under his breath, not loud enough for anyone else to here. "All right, all right."

It was amazing that Jimmy and Bobby didn't have a similar feud as between Jimmy and Bosco. There was only one person who could get them both started, and though Jimmy didn't know it, she was now Bobby's.

"So I thought you were gonna tell us about what happened?" Lombardo queried.

Jimmy shrugged. "There's not much to tell, I woke up the other morning to find Alex in my bed. I can hardly remember the night before, so we thought we'd see what it was like sober. I found out she's good."

"That's it?" asked Walsh.

"I took her home last night, that hardly qualifies as a relationship."

Bobby laughed, to himself. He shook his head he always found it amusing to try to define Jimmy's idea of relationship. Bobby found it sad that Jimmy had still not gotten a clue.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, just trying to define relationship as you would, it's amusing."

"He's got you there," Lombardo laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"While you were married to Kim you cheated on her, constantly, even with her sister. You vowed to do everything right with Brooke, and you end up doing my girlfriend on the counter in the bathroom at your bachelor party. You have to admit that's a slightly skewed view of what a relationship is."

"I'm with Lombardo on this," Walsh agreed.

"Yeah, me too. Your definition of a relationship would have to be pretty strange," DK also agreed. "I mean just look at what you did to Bosco."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"He messed around with your EX wife, while you're remarried and seeing someone else, and you wanna kick the crap out of him for going after a single woman? Albeit, Kim quiet the catch, and if she were mine I wouldn't want anyone even looking at her, but she's your ex wife now, and you have to understand she can do what she wants. She's not yours anymore, now is she?"

"But he wasn't messing around with some random single woman, he decided to sleep with Kimmy! That's the problem!"

"So, you have no right to feel like that about Kim. That should have stopped the second she divorced your sorry ass," Lombardo explained. "It's not like a divorce clause is that you're allowed to pick and choose who your ex is allowed to be with."

"Yeah, but you still don't do that to a person."

"You two aren't even friends. Yeah, it's a good way to start up the feud again, but that's a little much. Besides, who went to who?" Walsh added.

"What does that matter?"

Walsh shrugged. "If she went to him, then that's her choice. It had nothing to do with anything malicious on Bosco's part, he saw someone who was willing to get into bed with him and he jumped at the chance. Most guy would, as we just found out from doing your mini poll."

"It wasn't like she was cheating on you like you did to her, you were divorced before she started seeing other people," Lombardo added.

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess so."

"You're not allowed to be mad at anyone for being with her anymore. You're divorced, and she's technically single. It doesn't matter how you try to justify it. At least she waited till after the divorce to stray," said Walsh.

"You know he's right," Lombardo said. "Kim wasn't mad at you for being with Taylor, and she wasn't fighting with Taylor for messing around with you. Kim was pissed because Taylor didn't tell her what was going on before hand."

"I know, but it's different."

"It's not that different. You say you've moved on, but you don't want her with anyone else, why?" Walsh asked.

"I really don't know."

"Bullshit, you don't know! You don't want Kim with anyone else cause you think that if she finds someone else then you don't have a chance of getting her back. You like going to her when you're feeling lonely. You can't do that if she's moved on," Lombardo explained.

"I'm with Lombardo on this one," Bobby agreed.

"When did this turn into a beat on Jimmy session?"

"If it works."

"All we're saying is, that you say you've let her go, then do it completely like she seems to be ready to do."

Jimmy shrugged. "I'll consider it."

"All right, let's get back to the topic at hand," DK laughed, nervously. "So who's better?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm not falling into that trap. I'm just gonna say they each have something unique to bring to the bedroom."

"But that's what we all wanted to know!" laughed Walsh.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, but you'll never get that outta me."

The guys decided to drop the subject, knowing they probably wouldn't get too much more information out of him.

The fire bell sounded, and they all knew that they were not going to get any answers any time soon, even if Jimmy suddenly changed his mind. Alex came running from upstairs, and Kim followed not far behind.

tbc... (up next lesson 9; and girls)

end notes: i know it's not the best, but i have some fun stuff coming, so stayed tuned! hehe... i just needed to a contrast between the guys and girls talking about thier escapades laugh


	10. Lesson 9 and Girls

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 9; and Girls   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: and meanwhile, alex and kim are upstairs, not fighting, but gabbing   
AUTHORS NOTES: go rabbid rabbit of doom! hehe okay this one is a tad weak, but i still like it, i've got some fun 'round the bend, just stay tuned!  
DEDICATION: this one goes to cuddy cabin for the very kind reviews of this fic! thanx for the encourgement it's appriciated i'm glad you like it! i'm not sure about hundred of chappies but there's a few more ideas from the rabbid rabbit of doom to come! 

Meanwhile upstairs Kim and Alex seemed to be getting along again, or at the very least they weren't on the verge of killing each other, nor fighting anymore.

"Can I ask you question?" Alex asked Kim.

"I can't guarantee I'll give you an answer, and if I do you probably won't like the answer," replied Kim.

Kim was still a little annoyed with Alex for not telling her about what was going on with Jimmy. But she decided that she would rather try to talk to Alex then be downstairs listening to the guys go on about women.

"What attracted you to Jimmy?"

Kim thought for a moment. She thought about the first day she had met Jimmy, she liked what he looked like, but she had been warned about him.

"I think it was more along the lines of he was attracted to me, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally I told him I'd go out with him sometime to shut him up," Kim replied.

Alex laughed. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, I just- do you two still have something going on?"

"No, that's been done for a while now. I , for one, am not looking to try again anymore."

"How can I be sure?"

Kim shrugged. "For one thing I like to think we're friends, so I would never do anything with a friend's um, current whatever Jimmy is to you."

Alex smiled. "That makes me feel better."

Kim realized that despite what had happened she did still consider Alex to be a friend, or she would like to try to keep the peace between them.

What had happened between Kim and Jimmy had been in the past, and Kim was finally accepting that, and wanting to keep it there. It wasn't like she was jealous that Alex was with Jimmy or anything like that.

She was just pissed off about the way she found out about everything. It had hurt the night before when she had seen them in the parking lot. She wasn't expecting it, and although she knew that she didn't want anything more with Jimmy, it was still a kick in the stomach.

"Look you may have pissed me off when you didn't tell me about him, but I'm not the kind of person that really holds a grudge. Well, sometimes with family but not so much with friends, cause I think that's a little stupid."

"Yeah me too."

"I probably over reacted this morning, anyway. It was just first I had Bobby on my case about Bosco. Then you walk in all innocent, it just got to me."

Alex nodded. "I really do understand why you're so upset, and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too, about this morning."

Alex hugged her friend. "I think we need to try and stay allies around here."

Kim nodded. "I totally agree. So what's bothering you about the whole thing with Jimmy?"

"I just feel like a slut cause I'm not looking for anything serious from him. I mean the less serious it is the better."

Kim laughed. "Then you're his perfect woman."

"That's the thing, that's not what I'm looking for, at all."

"Then there really isn't a problem, cause I know that's not what Jimmy wants."

Alex shrugged. "I just feel like a slut."

"You're really not. If you're such a slut then name, let's go with two guys you've slept with, that work either here or next door."

"You know I didn't sleep with Bobby I can't, there's just Jimmy."

"Then you're not the slut, but I certainly am."

Kim had no problem saying that she was. She knew what other people thought of her, and she got sick of fighting it. If that's what they thought of her, then so be it. It didn't matter anymore because she was happy, and accepted what she did.

"Cause you've slept with Bosco and you were married to Jimmy?" Alex asked, surprised that Kim would call herself a slut.

"I've also slept with Bobby too, actually," Kim admitted.

"What?"

"It was a while ago, but yeah we had a one night stand."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

Alex laughed. "I always thought there was something more between the two of you!"

Kim shook her head. "It was a one night stand nothing more. Now, who else have I messed around with around here?"

"I don't know." Alex laughed, nervously.

"I've also messed around with Sweet one night after Jimmy blew me off."

Alex laughed. "I don't feel so bad."

"Also, I doubt I would have actually married Jimmy had I not been pregnant."

"Oh?"

"I don't make excuses for what I am, really. As long as I'm okay with what and who I am, who cares what other people think about you, right?"

"Exactly!"

"If you think about it Jimmy is treated like a god around here because of his reputation." Kim was on a roll. "What's so different about me? He's got a kid too, he can get away with not taking care of him."

It had always made Kim nuts that the guys who slept around were toted as heroes of sorts, while she was being called all kinds of unflattering names. But she had come to accept that that's way it worked.

Alex nodded. "It hardly seems fair does it?"

"I'm used to it really. I'd still be a bigger slut if Jimmy managed to knock someone else up. It's just the way it works."

Alex laughed. "Any way you look at it it's stupid."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I know, it's crazy. So if you ever start feeling like a slut, just think of this conversation." Kim laughed.

Alex laughed. "I will from now on."

"Do you think they're talking about us down there?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Alex went silent for a long moment. "Do you still love Jimmy?"

Kim looked up at her surprised. "No! Not even a little bit."

"Then why were you so mad at me this morning?"

"Because I still care about Jimmy. He gave me Joey, and because of that I will always care about him, and there are days where I want to be with him, and force myself to love him again for Joey's sake."

"What changed?"

"What do you mean what changed?"

"Since this morning, that all of a sudden you seem to be fine with it?"

"Nothing," Kim tried to assure her, but the dumb grin on her face gave away that something more was going on.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Tried to say without laughing.

"Bullshit! What changed?"

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it quiet."

"I feel like I'm in high school again."

Kim laughed. "I know, but I'm serious."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I told Bobby that I'd actually try dating him. I just don't want everyone to know incase it doesn't go very well."

"Wait, if you wanted to date Bobby, why did you screw Bosco?"

Kim shrugged. "He was there?"

"You really are something else, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"You really are okay with Jimmy and me?"

"I'm happy for you, both of you, really."

Alex smiled. "And he's not that bad in bed."

"Oh, I know he's not, why do you think I went back for a while there?"

Alex laughed. "What's Bobby like?"

Kim sighed, just thinking about their one night together. "He's amazing. You shouldn't have let him slip through your fingers without finding out for yourself."

"Not only did I not want to lead him on, cause he's a great guy. I had a feeling that he was in love with someone else, and I just didn't feel right when I was with him. You know how you can feel sometimes that a guy wants to be with someone else?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So why didn't you try anything more with him before?"

"Because he told me he loved me."

"So you ran off?" Alex asked, confused.

"We had slept together once at that point. I didn't take into consideration everything we've been through as friends, it terrified me."

"That's true. So what changed?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, I knew I had to get along with my life after Jimmy. Then last night with Bosco, I just felt empty. So I thought about it, and I decided that I wanted to at least give Bobby a real chance."

"That makes sense to me."

Kim nodded, glad that their fight seemed to have blown over now. She knew she had over reacted to the whole thing, but it had hurt that Alex had not told her about the truth face to face.

She was fine with people sleeping with whomever they pleased, but if it's someone's ex you should give them the heads up. Just like she had just done for Alex, even though Bobby was hers first, and Alex and Bobby had been far from serious.

"Kim, do you have any advise for me with Jimmy?" Alex asked.

Kim shrugged, and replied, "the only thing I can say is that you're not going to change him. Jimmy is Jimmy and you have to accept him the way he is."

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

Alex hadn't been expecting the truth to be that harsh. She was a little surprised by what Kim had just told her. She wondered if Kim may still be just a little bit jealous that Jimmy was with her now.

"I'm sorry I don't have something nicer to say, but I've been trying to change him for a while, it doesn't work. Short of putting him in cage and keeping him in your basement you're not gonna keep him to yourself, exclusively."

Kim knew Jimmy well enough to know that would never change, and not to get your hopes up that he may. She had tried so many times to get him to change, and it never worked. Jimmy just liked to play, and he didn't like anything serious. Kim had been fine with that for a long while but had started to want more.

That was part of the reason she had decided to give Bobby a real chance too. She finally accepted what Jimmy was and she vowed not to be one of those women who sat around and let life pass her by while she waited for "her" man to calm down. She just needed to move on and see what could happen if she gave someone who actually did care about her a chance.

Alex laughed. "I understand. I guess I'll just have fun while it lasts then."

Kim smiled. "Yeah something like that."

"Is he really that bad?"

Kim nodded. "Alex while we were married and he slept with my sister. He's still technically married now, and he's with you."

"It's not like his wife wants to see him."

"I understand that, but you can't expect water from a rock, you know?"

Alex nodded, she was about to say something else when the fire bell sounded. She had to go get ready. She was glad that she had been able to have her chat with Kim.

Kim followed right behind when she heard a call for a bus, and knew that Doc and Carlos were still on a run.

tbc.. (next time on ect... lesson 10; roberto)

end notes: so this is what the girls were talking, about, yes, yes, i know girls are way worse for locker room talk, but kim and alex just had a huge falling out at that is it "t" rated story laugh hope you like hugz and kissez -trista


	11. Lesson 10 Roberto

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 10; Roberto   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust   
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: so what is going on between bobby and kim? how does bosco fit it? all shall be revealed   
AUTHORS NOTES: i think the rabbid rabbit of doom needs some sterroids, i could be wrong, i'm not sure if i like this one, but it's getting better in the next few parts, and boy do i have a shock for you coming up hehe  
DEDICATION: this one's for kristen again cause she's been asking, what about roberto? so here it is roberto! ha! 

Bobby was waiting by his SUV for Kim to get changed. He had agreed to give her a ride over to her mother's to pick up her son. He was glad that things could still be normal between them, despite everything.

He was just happy that she had not only forgiven him for the way he had acted that morning, but had agreed to give him a second chance. She proved to him she wasn't just telling him that to shut him up she surprised him with a very deep kiss at the scene of a fire that day.

He hadn't thought it was the best idea, as they were trying to keep it all a secret. On the other hand, he wasn't stupid, and wasn't about to fight with her. He hadn't thought anyone had seen them, because no one had said anything.

He understood why she wanted to keep it all under wraps but a part of him wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He could have floated away after she had told him that she wanted to really try with him this time.

He was a little upset about the circumstances behind the second chance, but he wasn't about to fuck with fates. He loved her, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get himself to stop loving her. He knew that one day she'd see it, and was glad it hadn't taken a lot longer.

He wondered what might be keeping her so long. He was about to go back in to check when he saw someone approaching.

"Hey, Caffey, can we talk?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, uh, sure?" Bobby responded.

"What's up between you and your partner?"

Bobby shrugged. "She's my partner, and my friend, what else do you think is up?"

"I really don't know, actually."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"She's amazing you know?"

"Who?" Bobby asked, playing stupid.

"Your partner, Kim."

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she's a pretty special person."

"I mean I bed."

"Wouldn't know."

"You've never been with her?"

"Naw, it's against regulations."

"And you're a stickler for the rules?"

Bobby nodded. "Mostly, yeah."

"I dunno if I worked with her day in day out, I'm not sure that I could keep my hands off her."

Bobby shook his head. "It's not like that with Kim and me."

"You gay?"

"No! I enjoy women as much as the next guy, Kim's just a little outta my league, I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm relationship kind of guy, she's a one night stand girl, there's no real future there."

"Wasn't she married?"

"I think that's what may have made her a one night stand kind of person. I've ridden with her long enough to know that that's what she likes, and what she wants."

Bobby was just being a pain in the ass with Bosco because he could. He could tell that the other man was getting frustrated. Bobby had also gotten the feeling that the only reason Bosco had come over was to try to get some information out of him.

Bobby was not about to give up their secret. If that's the way she wanted thing that was the way he was going to do them. But he knew she wouldn't mind if he messed with his head for a little while.

"What do you mean you knows what she likes?" asked Bosco.

"I just know what kinds of guys she goes for, and how long she's with them. She tells me just about everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she even told me about you two last night."

Bosco was a little put off hearing that. He had wanted to tell him about it, and shock him, just in case they had been seeing each other then. He started to think that he may not have seen Bobby with Kim earlier that day.

He was a little upset that he had not caused any rift between them. If anything he may have caused her to go to him, in some round about way. Now Bosco wanted to talk to Kim, and he wondered where she might be.

"What'd she have to say?" Bosco asked, hoping for something good.

Bobby shrugged. "Not too much, just that you were all right, but she wouldn't do it again."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, as I said she tells me just about everything."

Not only had things not gone who he had planned, as Bobby knew the truth. He also felt a little crushed because Kim didn't rave about him as he had about it with her. He felt like the whole thing had backfired in his face. The worst part was that Bobby was doing a damn good job denying anything was going on between him and his partner.

"So who else did she tell about that?" Bosco asked.

"The whole house heard it," Bobby replied.

"Oh, so I thought I saw her kissing someone today, would you happen to know who that might have been?"

Bobby shrugged, knowing full well who he had seen her with earlier that day. He knew that she wouldn't be much longer.

He just hoped Kim would show up before he let the cat out of the bag. He really didn't want to tell everyone about them. But he respected her enough to keep it all under wraps liked she wanted.

Before Bosco could really start asking question Kim appeared, dressed and ready to go. She smiled at Bosco, nervously. Then she looked at Bobby and silently begged him to get his rear in gear cause she didn't want to do deal with Bosco.

"Hi," Bosco said. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Oh, hi, look, I'm kind of in a hurry, I've gotta pick up my son," Kim replied hurriedly.

"Are we ever going to talk about, you know, last night?"

"I thought I made things perfectly clear last night, Bosco."

"Don't you want to reconsider?"

Kim shook her head. "Not right now, look I'm sorry I beat you to the punch, and all. And I really don't mean to blow you off but I've gotta go pick up my son. We'll talk some other time?"

"Fine." Bosco went to walk away, looking a little dejected.

"You know what? Here's my cell phone number, call me on it tomorrow before work, I'll answer it, and we can talk."

Kim handed Bosco a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it, in hopes that he might go away now that he had her number.

She got into Bobby's SUV, not even waiting for Bosco's reply. She knew he was just pursuing her because she had told him she didn't want anything else, and he was trying to save his ego.

"What was that about?" Bobby chuckled.

Kim shrugged. "I think I may have bruised his ego, and he's trying to fix it."

"That makes sense." He reached over and took her hand in his.

She smiled at him. "This is kind of nice."

"So what are going to do if he calls you?"

She shrugged. "I'll talk to him, that's it. I'm just hoping he'll go away now that he has my damn number."

He laughed. "Yeah, that might just work with him. I think Bosco suspects something is going on between us."

"Why do you say that?"

"He asked me a few things, that made me wonder if he knew. He wanted to know who you may have been kissing today."

Kim blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I don't think he's sure, and he doesn't seem to want to share the information, so it should be good."

"All right."

"I know that you want to keep it all under wraps for a while."

She nodded. "Yeah, I shouldn't have done that today."

"Unless you want to get caught?"

She smiled at him. "I'll be good from now on."

"I thought so. Are you going to tell Joey and your mother?"

"Not yet."

He nodded. "Are you really that unsure about everything?"

"It's nothing like that. I want this to work out, this time, reall I just don't know how to tell my mother that she was right about you."

Bobby laughed. "It can't be that hard."

Kim shrugged. "I just don't know what I want to tell her yet. She's been bugging me about you for so long."

"Really?"

"She thinks you're prince charming." Kim smiled., and changed the subject before his head swelled. "The reason I don't want Joey to know just in case he tells Jimmy."

"All right. But don't forget since Jimmy has Joey tomorrow I want you to come over, so I can make you dinner."

She smiled at him. "I won't forget. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm glad."

He pulled up to Kim's mother's place. He watched her as she went inside. She didn't stay long, and came out carrying Joey, who was asleep. He got out of the car, going around to open the passenger's back door, to help out. She carefully placed him on the seat. He stirred a little, as she put the seat belt on him, to keep him sitting, but didn't even open his eyes.

Bobby smiled at her, and they continued on their way. They drove in silence to her place, not wanting to wake Joey. When they got there Bobby helped Kim to get him inside, and to bed.

"Thank you," Kim whispered, and she closed the door to Joey's room.

"No problem," he told her.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, before saying. "I just want you to know that I appreciate everything."

"I know," he told her before capturing her lips again in a deep, but gentle embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Both of them were so glad to be sharing a moment like that. All too soon she had to pull away from him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm going have to ask you to leave," she whispered.

He brushed her cheek with his hand. "I know, we don't want things to get out of hand again. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good night, Kim."

"Good night Bobby."

He had wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew that it was too soon for that again. He did love her, and once she told him she felt the same he would not stop telling her. Until then he just had to keep mum about the whole thing.

He went to his own apartment, and started to go through his cupboards, and looking through some of his cookbooks so he would have an idea of what he was going to prepare for Kim the next day.

He just hoped that all of his effort would not be in vain. He knew that she was not really the kind of person who liked relationships, but he wanted to show her that they could be done right.

He wasn't worried about her giving Bosco her number. He did trust that her motives was as she had said. She just wanted him to go away. He just wasn't sure how much he could trust Bosco.

He knew that he just had to let everything pan out, and see how it all turned out. He knew that the fates were not cruel enough to take her from him again.

His mind was elsewhere as he flipped through his cookbook. But even still it didn't take him too long to find the recipe he was looking for.

It was a fairly simple recipe, but the advantage to it was that it could be mostly cooked before hand, and then finished within ten minutes of it being served. He thought that that was a good idea so that they weren't at his place for a while with grumbling stomachs as they waited for him to finish cooking their supper.

He decided that he would start everything before work the next day. He put a book mark in the page, then put it on the counter, after checking he had all the ingredients.

He then went into his room, stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed, and fell into a restful slumber with his head filled with thoughts of his partner.

tbc (next time on ECT, lesson 11; Ego)

end notes: awww kim and bobby how sweet, what's bos gonna do with kim's number now he's scammed it? stay tuned to find out, i promise i have some fun, fun things 'round the bend... (maybe not the next bend but the bend is coming soon) review make trista happy hugz and kissez all!


	12. Lesson 11 Ego

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 11: Ego   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim ust, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust  
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: does bosco ever have an ego on him! good gravy, and why might he do with kim's number?  
AUTHORS NOTES: that's more like my little rabbid rabbit of doom hehe, just wait till you see what he has in store for you, in a future lesson   
DEDICATION: to the loser line on a local (ottawa) station, called hot 89.9 you'll see why! 

Bosco looked at the number in his hand. He couldn't believe she had actually given him her number. He still had a few hours before he had to be at work, and he knew he should call.

He picked up the phone but could not get his fingers to dial her number. He couldn't understand it. The day before all he wanted was to have her number, and now he couldn't care less that he had it. He certainly didn't want to use the number he now had.

He decided to sit himself on his couch and watch whatever talk show happened to have the most outrageous topic of the day. He watched on full show, and most of another before he left for work.

When he got to work he went into the locker rooms. He noticed Sully and Davis were in there. Yokas was there too, so he went over to talk to her, more so that Sully would hear what he had to say.

"I got her number," Bosco informed his partner.

"What? Who?" asked Yokas, not really wanting to know.

"Your mystery woman from yesterday?" asked Davis.

"Yup that's the one!" Bosco said proudly.

"Lemme guess you only had to break a few laws to get it," laughed Sully.

Bosco heard Faith laugh a little in the background. It annoyed him sometimes that she would listen to Sully, and get amused by what he said. As long as someone was laughing he would keep cracking the stupid jokes.

"No, she gave it to me," replied Bosco.

"Did you stalk her?"

"No! I just went to talk to her, and she said to call her today."

"When are you gonna call?" Davis asked.

"I don't know when I get around to it I guess. She's probably sitting by her phone waiting for the call."

"I'm sure she is," muttered Yokas muttered.

"I'm telling you, she wants me!"

"Whatever, Bos, let's get into role call on time this morning, hey?"

"All right, all right!" Bosco said, following his partner into role call.

"Can you believe him?" Sully asked Davis.

"He really is something else sometimes," laughed Davis.

The two other men went to role call. It was the same as every morning. Bosco staring up at the ceiling hardly paying any attention as Sergeant Christopher told them about the important things to look for and informed them of any partner or squad changes.

At the end of role call they all went to get their radios, and started to toward the RMPs. Bosco as always got into the driver's seat, and Yokas got in on the passenger's side.

"She really did give me her number," Bosco told his partner.

"Who?" asked Yokas, not really caring, but knowing she'd hear about it all anyway.

"Kim."

"Oh, so?"

"So what?"

Yokas shook her head. "What happened?"

"I went to talk to her last night, after work. She said she was busy, and she told me to call her before work, and she gave me her cell phone number."

"All right, and?"

He shrugged. "I haven't talked to her since then."

Faith laughed. "She give you a fake number to one of those services that tell you you're a looser, and aren't gonna score with her or something?"

"I didn't even call it."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she asked to call before work, and I just didn't fell like it. Springer was really interesting today, I just didn't have the time."

Yokas shook her head. "Are you going to call her after work?"

"I don't know."

"I knew it!" Faith exclaimed.

"Knew what?"

"You were only pissed because she didn't give you her number. Now that you have it you couldn't care less about using it."

"That's not it at all."

"You're full of shit, Bos!'

Bosco shook his head. "It's not that, I just- I didn't have time to call."

"Other then watching Springer, what were you doing that was so important then?"

"Stuff."

"Right, you could have picked up the phone and talked to her for a few minutes. Unless of course this random stuff is more important then going after your true love."

"True love my ass, she was a one night stand!"

"Exactly! And she woulda been yesterday too if she had given you her number sooner."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I'm fairly certain of it, Bos. You just like to be in control it's an ego thing."

"Whatever."

Yokas shook her head. "That's why you always drive."

"It's not."

"Then pull over and let me drive."

"No way! I always drive."

"Exactly."

"It's got nothing to do with my ego."

"Maybe you're just over compensating?"

"I don't think so! You wanna see it?"

Yokas shook her head. "No! I do NOT want to see it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He nodded. "I thought so, it's not an overcompensation thing. That's why guys buy pick up trucks and boats."

"All right, I believe you."

"And it's not my ego either."

"All right, then it's not that either."

He shook his head. "Don't pretend to humour me, you're not very good at it."

"And you're too thick to realize that the only reason you wanted her so bad yesterday was because she was the one that did all the work, and you were pissed."

"So what if that was it?"

Yokas shrugged. "I guess it doesn't have to mean a damn thing if you don't want it to."

"It wasn't my ego. But I tell 'ya Faith, she's good, if she were to come to me again, I'd probably do her again, on my terms this time of course."

"I doubt there will ever be a second chance."

"You never know."

Yokas laughed. "Also, I think that she wouldn't agree to do it all on your terms."

"Why do you say that, oh smart one?"

"I don't know, she doesn't seem like the type to take shit from anyone, especially a man. She might let you think that you're in control, when you're really not."

"Bullshit!"

"That's my opinion."

"Why do you always feel the need to share it?"

"Cause if I have to listen to all the dirty details of your dates, than you'll just have to deal with hearing my opinions, loudly and repeatedly."

"Whatever."

Yokas shook her head. "It really is an ego thing, Bos, you have to see that."

"I don't have to see anything that's completely wrong."

"So what's so different from yesterday?"

"I don't know, for one thing I saw her with that guy."

"He's that guy, not her partner now?"

Bosco nodded. "He said there was nothing between them. I wasn't sure it was him anyway."

"Right, and they just kissed, it doesn't mean it was something."

He shrugged. "I guess it might not be, but it showed me that she wasn't interested anymore."

"Bullshit! You probably wanted her more after seeing her with someone else."

"Why do you think you know me so good?"

"Cause I do know you pretty well. It had nothing to do with that guy yesterday, it all had to do with you feeling like you needed to be in control of not calling back."

"That's not it!"

Bosco was starting to act like a five year old about to throw a temper tantrum. Yokas decided it would be best if she just dropped the whole subject before things got out of control.

Bosco knew that his partner was exactly right, but he hated admitting that she was right about those kinds of things. The reason he hadn't called her was that he just didn't care anymore. He had the number and it wasn't like he had worked for it.

Now he was the one who had decided that he didn't want to talk, and figure out what had happened between the two them. They both knew it had been a one night stand, and his not calling her, in his mind, just solidified that fact.

"How are the kids?" Bosco asked.

"They're good," replied Yokas.

"Five-five David respond to…" the radio interrupted.

Soon they were racing off toward a scene.

tbc... (what happens now, find out in lesson 12, no ringy dingies mwahaha mwahacouch)

end notes: does the dedication make more sense now? prolly not, bet you missed it, faith made refrence to one of those lines with bos, if new york has a loser line, and bosco was a real person i'm sure he would have called it at least once laugh what's a loser line? it's a number you give ppl who try and pick you up, and they get a recorded message basiclly saying "loser, you got a fake number! no nookie for you!" in o-town they play the highlights on monday morning! hugz and kissez -trista


	13. Lesson 12 No Ringy Dingies

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 12: No Ringy Dingies   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust   
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: a nomral day for kim, she doesn't even seem to notice her phone not ringing   
AUTHORS NOTES: this a little bit more like the rabbid rabbit of doom, i think he's getting back on track, and in the next couple of lessons i know he'll be back to his evil, evil ways, oh the thing with disapparing clothes, my mother would do this when i was younger and i had grown out of something and i wouldn't stop wearing it, not cause i wore something till it stank, you'll see )  
DEDICATION: to my mother and some of stuff she did to me as a child that inspires my stories (like making sure certain over worn clothes that are too small never make it back from the laundry), and for making me watch old TV shows with her for inspration for chapter titles, such as this one! 

Kim woke up that morning, at the same time as always. She looked at her alarm clock, and silently cursed it for going off. She hated getting up so early, but she knew he son had to get to school.

She rolled out of bed, and put her robe on. She was wearing a long Mickey Mouse nightshirt that Joey had given her for mother's day, which she knew Jimmy had picked out as he was terrible at buying gifts.

She only wore the night shirt to humour her son, or when she was really running out of things to wear, which was a sign she had to do laundry. She went into Joey's room to find him half dressed.

He had a pair of jeans on, and was pulling on a Marvin the Martian shirt over his head.

"Switch your shirt," she told him.

"Why?" he asked as his head popped out the head hole, his arms still searching for the arm holes.

"Cause you've worn it the last two days in a row, so it's dirty," she told him.

"But this is my favourite shirt!" he protested.

"If you wear it today it won't make it's way back to your drawer the next time I do the laundry," she threatened.

She had had to do that only a couple of times, when he refused to part with an article of clothing. She felt horrible for doing it, but she had to. He took the shirt off, and went through his drawers looking for a new clean shirt. Finally he decided on a plain red shirt, but seemed a little disappointed with it.

Kim had gone into the kitchen to start fixing breakfast. He came out of his room, and went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"This better, Mom?" he asked.

"Much better," she told him, as she put the lever down on the toaster.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

"Yay! I haven't had waffles in forever!"

"I know, and if you get syrup everywhere again you won't get them again."

"I'll be careful this time, I promise."

"All right."

She went over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom!" he protested, rubbing his hand on the spot she had just kissed.

"No one's looking," she reminded him.

"So?"

He had started to act tough like his father of late, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She liked it when he was just a little bit younger and was a total snuggle bug and mama's boy, but Jimmy was determined to make him a tough guy.

She shook her head. "All right. Do you have all your stuff packed for tonight?" she asked him.

"Yup! Is Brooke gonna be at Daddy's this time?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so sweetie."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"I know you kind of liked her, but she's not really talking to your daddy right now."

She was buttering the waffles and cutting them into a smaller pieces for him as she spoke.

"Why not?" asked Joey.

"He did something bad, and she's mad at him."

"Oh." He thought about it for a moment. "If I do something bad again, are you gonna not talk to me?"

She shook her head. "Of course, not sweetie."

"But, you just said-"

She poured some table syrup on the pancakes, and handed him the plate and a fork. He put shoveled a forkful into his mouth.

"I know what I said, sweetie," she explained. "He just got into a fight with her like your daddy and me got into when we got divorce."

"Oh," he said after swallowing another bite of his breakfast.

Joey still wasn't entirely certain that the same thing couldn't happen to him.

"Brooke and him might be getting a divorce too."

"Does that mean you and Daddy are going to get married again?"

"I don't think so sweetie, sorry."

"Oh, I think it's really really bad that Daddy's gotten two divorces."

Kim nodded. "I know, but how about you not tell him that, okay? He's got a lot of stuff on his mind right now."

"All right."

"Now, let's be quiet so you can eat, and get down to the bus on time."

He nodded, and began quietly eating his waffles, being careful not to tip the plate on himself again. He finished without making too much of a mess. Just needing to clean his face and hands before they left.

He pulled his backpack onto his back, and she walked him to the bus. When he got on she watched as the school bus pulled away, then returned to her apartment, wondering if Bosco would actually call her.

Kim wasn't about to sit around and wait for a call, from anyone, and certainly not Bosco. Instead she decided to tidy up the apartment before work. When the place looked pretty clean, she then went into Joey's room to look through his overnight bag.

He hated it when she looked through it while he was there, so she had taken to looking through to make sure he had not forgotten anything while he was at school. She would then add any missing items to the bag, then put on the couch in the living room, so he didn't have to go very far to get it when he got in from school.

Joey was going to be staying with Jimmy the next day as it was Jimmy's day off, and Joey had a day off of school. Jimmy had actually volunteered to take Joey for the day and Kim's mother was glad for the break.

It didn't surprise her at all that her phone had not rang. She had not really been expecting him to call. Before she left she quickly packed herself some clothes, and things for her date with Bobby. She carefully put them into a tote bag that was bigger then the bag she usually carried. As she packed she was careful not to let things wrinkle and get crushed inside too much.

As she left the house she took her cell phone, just in case either Bosco called, or something happened that evening with Joey.

She was surprised to see Bobby's SUV pull up just as she was about to get a cab. She smiled, as he got out of the car.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Thank you," she told him.

He went over to her, and gave her a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him, then deepened the kiss. He had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. All too soon they had to pull away.

"I could get used to that," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "You don't think people will suspect anything if we show up together?"

"Probably not, thank you for the ride."

"No problem. So how did your phone call go?"

"He didn't call."

"You think he will?"

"Doubt it. He just wanted to feel like he had control over the whole thing."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

She smiled at him. "At least I probably won't have him bugging me after work anymore."

"That would be good. So are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"I'm glad, we're gonna have a great time."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So what's in your bag?"

"Some surprises for tonight."

"I like the sound of that."

She smiled at him. "I'd kiss you but you're driving."

"I could pull over?"

She shook her head. "How about we just get to work on time, all right?"

"All right, that sounds like a good idea. I can't wait till I can tell everyone about us."

"It might be a while yet."

"I know but I just want you to know I'll be floating when it happens."

"You just want to tell Jimmy to see the look on his face."

Bobby shrugged. "That's part of it. I also want everyone to know how I feel about you."

He knew better then to tell her that he loved her again, since it had ended in disaster the last time.

They pulled into the parking lot at work, they both got out of the car, and went into the firehouse.

"So now you're driving her to work too?" laughed Jimmy.

"What's it to 'ya?" Bobby asked.

"You're pussy whipped without the pussy!"

The rest of the guys laughed at Jimmy's joke. He wanted so much to tell them all that Kim was giving him a second chance, but he knew that that would make Kim mad at him, and he'd never upset her like that.

Just knowing that she was going over to his place that night made all the ribbing all the more then worth it. He couldn't wait for her to see what he had in store for her that night.

He went upstairs to get changed, and before too long they were on their way to their first call on the day.

tbc... (jimmy gets a good lesson in childcare in lucky lesson 13; where's mommy?)

end notes: it's getting fluffy isn't it? i'll take the to muse about that some fun things 'round the bend, i have a soft spot for kim/bobby r, i sowwies hope you're still digging hugz and kissez trista


	14. Lesson 13 Where's Mommy?

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 13: Where's Mommy?  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust   
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: oh jimmy, how have you not learned yet that you son needs to eat like a child?  
AUTHORS NOTES: first off i must say near the end the weak stomach index is a wee bit high, consider yourself warned ;) that evil little rabbid rabbit of doom, i must say   
DEDICATION: to senior band's "heart attack in a box" pizza, the inpiration for the pizza in this fic, you'll see, i never had it myself as i'm a veghead but i tell 'ya, the name is right! 

Alex decided to stop by and surprise Jimmy. She knew that he had the day off too, and hoped that he would not be busy. She buzzed his apartment, and he unlocked the door without even asking who it was. She went to his apartment, and knocked on the door.

He opened, it looking very surprised to see her standing there.

"Hi," she said, nervously.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Jimmy asked.

"Just wanted to see you," she told him, going to kiss him. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"I would, but I kinda can't."

"Why not?"

"Kim's mom is supposed to be here soon to drop my son off, Kim agreed to let me take him overnight."

"Oh," Alex replied, dejected.

"It's not that I wouldn't enjoy your company." He leaned in and kissed her. "I really would like to spend another amazing night with you, but it's just that Joey is going to Catholic school right now, and he already has way too many questions about dating, and marriage. It'd be a lot easier for me not to have to explain this to him."

"I understand," Alex smiled.

"Maybe one day you could meet him, he's a great kid, but I really don't know how to explain to him the disappearance of my wife, and the appearance of some girl he's never met before."

"No, really, Jimmy, I understand. I'm sorry, I should have called first."

He pulled her to toward him, and planted a long sloppy kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, when she pulled way.

"How about we get together tomorrow after our shift?" he offered.

"All right, that sounds good."

He leaned over and kissed her again. She had to admit that she liked spending time with Jimmy, but she realized that he really wasn't looking for anything but a rebound girl. She was happy to be that girl, she just liked having her way with her delectable co-worker.

As she left the building she noticed a woman, with a child who looked to be about Joey's age going inside. She was surprised that she had never seen pictures of the child, but assumed it was him. He was a pretty cute, she thought to herself, before going back home.

Jimmy meanwhile opened the door, this time seeing his son and ex mother in law at the door. He let the two of them in. He knew that Catherine would have something he wasn't sure he wanted to hear to say.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked Catherine.

"Joey, could you go into the other room for a quick minute?" she asked her grandson.

"That good huh?" Jimmy asked, sarcastically, after Joey was out of ear shot.

"What are you planning on telling your little boy about Brooke?"

"I don't know yet," Jimmy answered, honestly.

"You better think of something. It's not my job, nor my daughter's to have to explain things involving you to him."

Jimmy nodded. "Did Kimmy ask you to ask me that?"

"Does Kim ever ask me to do anything for her? I'm just sick of him asking me when he'll see your new wife again."

"Oh."

"Think about that the next time you decide to cheat on someone that Joey knows about."

"All right."

With that Catherine left his small apartment. Jimmy went into the other room, where Joey had found one of his toy fire trucks to play with.

"You in trouble with Grandma?" Joey asked, not even looking up for him toy.

"No, I'm not in trouble. She just wanted to ask me something, that's not for little ears to hear."

Joey laughed. "Oh, okay. So what are we gonna do tonight Daddy?"

"I'm thinking we go for supper!"

"Where?"

"I dunno, I'm thinking pizza for supper, and maybe getting some ice cream for dessert?"

"All right!"

Jimmy and Joey left the apartment, they walked to the pizza place as it was only a few blocks away. They were seated right away.

"What do you want on your pizza, Champ?" Jimmy asked his son.

"I dunno," Joey shrugged. "Whatever you get."

"All right, but if your mother asks your part had just cheese, all right?"

"Okay!"

The waitress came over, to take their order.

"You boys ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Jimmy. "What kind of drink do you want?" He asked Joey.

"Can I have a cola please?" Joey asked.

"All right, and for you?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a cola too, and we're ready to order."

"All right, prefect."

"We're gonna get a large with, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and mini meatballs, please."

"All right," the waitress said, sounding a little quizzical, but she left, without saying anything.

She almost felt sorry for the poor man, if the child couldn't handle that much stuff on the pizza.

"Doesn't that sound good, Champ?" Jimmy asked Joey.

"Yeah," he replied. "Mommy always get some kind of vegetable on the pizza."

"She doesn't realize that the sauce is a vegetable."

Joey smiled. "Should we tell her?"

"No, she might get mad at us."

"All right."

Before long the pizza had arrived. Joey was able to eat a piece and a half, before he gave up. Jimmy finished the rest.

"Wow, Daddy you ate a lot!" Joey exclaimed.

"One day you'll be able to eat like me," he told Joey.

He smiled. "So do we getta go for dessert now?"

"You still got room?"

"Yup, I always got room for dessert!"

Jimmy went to pay the bill. They then went over to the ice cream place, just across the street from where they had gone for supper. They went inside. Joey put his nose right up to the case to see what kinds of ice cream they had that day.

"Hi!" the woman behind the counter said cheerily, with a deep southern accent. "I'll take ya'lls order just as soon as ya'll know what you'll be getting'!"

"Thanks," said Jimmy. "So do you know what you want?"

"I dunno if I want chocolate chocolate chip, or bubble gum," Joey replied.

"You never finish the bubble gum one, go with the chocolate."

"Okay!"

"So ya'll are ready?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a double scoop of cookie dough, and he's gonna have a regular chocolate chocolate chip," Jimmy told her, with a smile.

"All right, and a regular not a kids right?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, and began scooping out the ice cream for them. She thought the it wasn't such a good idea to give kid that age that much sugar, and chocolate, but she was not his parent.

"All right, then comes to five dollars even," she said, smiled.

Jimmy handed her a five dollar bill. "Thanks."

"Have yourself a good day!" she called as they left.

The two of them began walking down the street back to the apartment with their ice cream. Joey was really enjoying it, but getting it all over himself.

"Is it good?" Jimmy asked Joey.

"Yup!" he said, hardly looking up from the ice cream.

They got up to the apartment, and they ate the ice cream on the stoop, so not to make too big of a mess inside. When they finished the both went upstairs to Jimmy's apartment.

"I think we need to get you cleaned up a little," said Jimmy.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, I'm messy, sorry, Daddy."

"It's all right."

The two went into the bathroom, and Jimmy carefully helped Joey to clean his hands and face. There was some ice cream on his shirt, but Kim wouldn't be mad that he had taken him for ice cream, he was sure.

"What now?" Joey asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"My tummy feels strange."

"How about we watch movies till it feels a little better?"

"Okay."

"I think we should call Mommy."

"Why?" Jimmy asked, feeling a little dejected.

"Cause I don't feel so good, and she can make it better."

"I can too."

"Maybe, but can you just call Mommy and tell her I'm not feeling good?"

"All right."

Jimmy went over and tried Kim's house phone, and got no answer. He had assumed she had planned to go out that night, and that's why she had agreed to let Joey stay there that night. He dialed her cell phone, and got her voicemail.

"Hi, Kimmy," he started. "It's just me, Joey's not feeling well, he's going to be fine, he just want you to know. I'll call you back if I can't handle it, but I'm sure I can."

He went back into the living room, where Joey was laying on the couch. He smiled at him.

"I just called your mother, she didn't answer, but I left her a message. You know where she is?"

"Nope, you're gonna let me talk to her when she calls back?"

"Of course I will, Champ."

"Daddy, I think I –"

It was too late before Joey could even get up he had vomited, all over Jimmy's couch.

Jimmy turned white, feeling nauseous himself all of a sudden. How was he going to clean that? How was he going to handle a this? He started asking himself. Kim was so much better at that kind of thing.

"How about we go to the bathroom?" Jimmy asked him.

"Okay," he said, pathetically. "Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know," Jimmy replied, taking the cordless phone as he went by it.

He began dialing Kim's number again, as he and Joey walked into the bathroom, and to the toilet.

"Your toilet smell like pee," Joey informed Jimmy, who was listening to the phone ring.

"That's cause you pee in it," Jimmy told him.

"Mommy's doesn't it smells like Mr. Clean."

Jimmy shook his head. "I'll clean it next time you come then," he muttered.

"Is Mommy there?"

"No, and we don't need her."

Joey looked up at him, then turned toward the toilet, and was sick again.

"I think we need her," he began to cry a little.

"Come one, Joey, you gotta be a big boy for me, don't cry, it'll make your tummy worse."

Joey looked up at his father, sniffling, trying to wipe away his tears.. "But I need Mommy!"

"No, you don't I can do whatever she does."

"She puts my hair behind my ear when I'm sick."

Jimmy began to do what he thought he had seen Kim do before, when Joey was sick.

"That's wrong!" Joey snapped, getting even more upset. "We need Mommy!"

"Look I'm trying here," Jimmy said, hitting redial on the phone hoping that she'd get the hint that it was important. "We're gonna have to do this without her, all right? We don't need her, okay? You're a big boy, we can get through this."

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed, trying to be brave for his father.

He felt it again, and turned his head toward the toilet, and was sick again. Jimmy reached over and flushed.

"Feeling any better, Champ?" Jimmy asked him.

"No," he replied pathetically.

"And how could Mommy help right now, huh? We don't need her."

"Yeah."

Jimmy was still frantically hitting redial on the phone. Every time Joey was sick, Jimmy's stomach turned a little more. He didn't know how Kim could handle it. He didn't know how she hadn't killed him yet for all the times she had to deal with him being sick because of something he should not have had.

Joey turned toward the toilet again.

"How can you have anything left in you?" Jimmy said, trying not sound angry, he was just frustrated.

"I don't know," sobbed Joey, when he finished.

Jimmy flushed the toilet once again. "No, no, don't cry, it'll giggle your tummy around and make you feel worse."

"Where's Mommy?"

"We don't need her remember?"

Joey felt brave for a moment again. "Oh, yeah."

Finally after half an hour of sitting by the toilet, and hitting redial, Joey seemed to have stopped. Normally he'd just set Joey up on the couch, but Jimmy had no stomach to deal with that mess just yet. He got out the water bottle, and a bucket.

"All right, I'm gonna put you in my room, Champ," Jimmy explained to his son. "But you gotta promise that if you're gonna get sick, and you can't get to the bathroom, you'll aim for the bucket."

"All right," Joey said.

Jimmy brought the child into his bedroom. Joey crawled in, and Jimmy gave him the water bottle. Joey put it on his stomach. Jimmy then put the bucket on the bed next to the boy.

"Mommy reads me stories when I'm sick," Joey explained.

"I don't have any of your books here, remember?" Jimmy told him.

"Oh, okay then, I'll be a big boy then."

Jimmy nodded sadly, and switched on the radio for the boy. All the while still trying to get Kim on her cell phone.

tbc... up next lesson 14; busted!... but who is busted exactly hint hint nudge nudge ;)

end notes: i warned you about the weak tummy thing! i totally did! anyway i hope you like this part, keep the reviews coming many of them are amusing me greatly hugz and kissez -trista


	15. Lesson 14 Busted

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 14: Busted!  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: who's busted, is it bobby and kim, or will joey tell his mother what his father fed him? hmm?  
AUTHORS NOTES: go rabbid rabbit of doom spread your evil msg, i was gonna give this fic the alternate name of "the day the third watch went hump happpy" but i realised that a lot of the characters already were and i had nothing to do with it hehe... no hints as to what happens today   
DEDICATION: to my rabbid rabbit of doom's sterroid provider, you know who you are thank you,

Kim meanwhile was curled up next to Bobby, both sweaty, and out of breath.

"Wow, Bobby," Kim said, still breathless. She went quiet until her pulse calmed, a little. "That was, amazing, but I think I need to take a break."

He kissed her sloppily on the lips. "Come on Kim, aren't you up for one more round?"

"I think I am, but I'm not sure my bladder can handle another round," she told him, getting up.

His bathrobe was sitting on a chair in the corner, she grabbed it and put it on.

"You know, Kim we're the only ones here," he reminded her.

"It's a habit. Besides it's more fun when there's some clothing for you to take off for me." She smiled at him mischievously.

She disappeared into the other room, on the way to the bathroom she realized that her cell phone was flashing indicating she had messages. She went over and picked it up, she had twenty two missed calls on it, all from Jimmy.

For the time being she forgot about having to go the bathroom, she needed to know what was wrong with Joey. She didn't even bother to check her messages because she probably had quiet a few that were nothing, and it would be quicker to just call Jimmy. She picked up the phone, and dialed it, and it began to ring.

"Hello?" said Jimmy.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"Joey got sick, he's calmed down now," Jimmy assured him.

"Does he want to come home?"

"Yeah, I think, it might be best for him to just stay the night at your place."

"All right, I'll be over as soon as I can." She muttered. "It may take me a while to get a cab."

"Why not see if Bobby's up?" Jimmy suggested. "He'll probably get to your place faster then a cab."

"That might be quicker," Kim said. "Thanks for the suggestion Jimmy."

"Where were you, anyway?"

"Working out," Kim lied.

"Oh, you joined a gym?"

"Yeah, well, I got a pass I figured I'd try it. Not sure if I'm going to join though. Just tell Joey I'm on my way please," she said before hanging up the phone.

She went into Bobby's room. He got up, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then began to trail his kisses downward, and started to peal off the bathrobe. For a quick moment Kim was lost in the moment, and had forgotten everything else.

"Sorry, Bobby, there's not going to be another round tonight," she told him.

"Kim?" he asked unsure.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "It's nothing like that. If I could stay I would."

"But?"

"Joey's sick and Jimmy thinks it's better if he comes home tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Would you mind driving me over to Jimmy's to pick him up?"

"Won't he suspect something?"

"No, he's the one who suggested that I get a hold of you." She smiled at him.

"You just conveniently forgot to mention that I was in the other room?"

She shook her head. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?"

He shrugged. "I like the way you think."

"You were babbling about all the things you liked about me, a few minutes ago, but I don't think you mentioned that."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sorry about that, then, I do like the way you think too. Among other things, and talents that you have."

She smiled at him, then kissed him lightly for a long a moment.

"All right, enough stalling, let's go see my son."

The two of them left the apartment, a little put off that their first night together had been interrupted. Bobby knew that Joey came first though, and he was fine with that. Before long Bobby had pulled up to the curb at Jimmy's.

"You want me to go up with you?" he asked.

"No, I should be fine by myself," she assured him.

"All right."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

As she went to buzz up to Jimmy's apartment someone else walked out and held the door open for her. She went inside, and to his apartment and knocked on the door. She didn't hear any answer, so she walked right inside.

As soon as she walked in she could smell the vomit, and knew that Jimmy had given Joey something he shouldn't have. She looked at the couch, and was a little grossed out by the fact Jimmy had not cleaned up.

Jimmy emerged from the bathroom.

"It stains if you leave it on there," she told him.

"I don't quiet have the stomach to clean it," he told her.

"Don't look at me, Jimmy. You have to learn to deal with this stuff. Where is he?"

"Mommy?" she heard a voice say from the bedroom.

Kim went into Jimmy's room to find him not under the covers, with the hot water bottle on his stomach, and the bucket next to him.

"What happened?" Kim asked Joey.

"Daddy made me eat all kinds of stuff, and it made me sick," Joey explained pathetically.

"You don't have to say yes when tells you can have something you don't know if you like, honey."

Joey shrugged. "I guess."

"Jimmy have you given him any Pepto-Bismol for his stomach?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't have any," Jimmy replied.

"Do have anything for stomach aches?"

"I have Gravol?"

"That's not helpful, Jimmy. Never mind, I'll just get some at the drugstore on the corner."

Joey was already out of the bed, and ready to go with his mother. She went to open the door to the small apartment.

"Kimmy, I'm sorry," Jimmy said.

"Don't apologize to me, my night wasn't totally ruined."

Jimmy kneeled down to Joey's level. "I'm sorry Champ, I should have known those things would get you sick You have one fussy stomach."

"Yeah," said Joey.

"Joey, give your father a hug, and go downstairs, Bobby's waiting in his car, I need to talk to you father."

Joey gave Jimmy a hug, then left the apartment, to go find Bobby's SUV. In the apartment Jimmy looked up at his ex wife, wondering what she was going to do to him.

"This is that last time I'm cleaning up your mess, Jimmy," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sick of feeling like I can trust you with him, and you turn around and do something you know is going to make him sick!"

"I'm sorry, all right?"

"Don't be sorry, stop doing it! You know that boy likes to act big and tough around you, but he's not. He's still a little boy, he's six years old Jimmy! He can't handle everything that you can, but he wants you to think that he can!"

"I didn't think, Kimmy."

"Start thinking then Jimmy!"

"I thought I didn't ruin your evening?"

"I would have liked on night by myself, just to relax. I was going to go home and have a nice long bubble bath, and relax. I just wanted one night alone, but I can't do that now, cause I have to take care of Joey."

Jimmy smiled, pathetically. "You know I can't stomach that stuff."

"You have to learn, Jimmy! And you have to clean up your couch before it seeps in and you have to buy a new one.."

"Can't you-?"

"No!" she snapped. "I have to look after our son."

Without even saying goodbye to him, she left the apartment. Leaving Jimmy a little stunned. She had never stormed out on him like that before. He knew that he would have get the mess cleaned up, and that he would also have to start trying harder with Joey.

He knew it wasn't fair that he always called Kim to pick up the pieces when he screwed something up. He wanted to do everything with Joey better, he just wasn't entirely sure how.

Meanwhile Kim had gotten to Bobby's SUV, and found a note on the passenger's side seat, explaining they'd be back in a moment, they just popped into the drugstore down the street.

She decided they wouldn't be too long, so she got into the vehicle, sat down, and waited for the two of them to return. It didn't take them long at all. Bobby had a small bag in his hand, holding Joey's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"See I told 'ya she'd be back before us," Joey said, opening the back door.

Bobby smiled at the child. "All right, you were right." He looked at Kim. "I got some Pepto, and one of those easy measure no spill spoons, so he could take it before we started off."

Kim smiled at him. "Thank you." She went to go around to get the medicine.

"No, I'll give it to him, Kim."

She nodded, Bobby always thought of everything where Joey was concerned. Bobby put the bag down, and took out the medicine and the spoon. He ripped the packaging away, then measured out the kid's dose of the medicine, which Joey was happy to take.

He helped Joey to put his seatbelt on, and then he got into the driver's seat. The two adult snapped their seatbelts on, and they were on their way to Kim's. It was quick, quiet car ride. He pulled up to her building.

"Thank you for everything Bobby, do you want to come up for some coffee?" she asked him.

"No, I think I just want to get home, and get some sleep," he told her.

"All right."

"Call me if you're not up to going in tomorrow, I don't want to be surprised if you're not warming the seat next to me."

"I will." She leaned over and hugged him.

She then got out of the car, and then went around to the other side, carefully, to get Joey out. He had fallen asleep, she carefully unbuckled his seat belt. He moved a little. She then picked him up. So that his head was resting on her shoulder, and his legs were around her waist.

"Good night," Bobby said, through his open window, as she was walking away.

"Good night," she replied.

"Sweet dreams."

She smiled at him. "You too."

He watched as she carefully balanced him, as she unlocked the door to her apartment complex. She had done it a few times, and didn't struggle too much. Bobby pulled away as soon as he saw them both go safely inside.

Kim went to her apartment, and right to Joey's room, and placed him on his bed. His eyes popped open, as soon as he was on the bed.

"You're such a faker," she told him.

"I'm sick," he reminded her.

"All right, how about you get your jammies on, and I'll get a book for us to read tonight."

"Okay!" he said.

She went to the bookcase as the child got into his fire truck pajamas. He then crawled into bed, and Kim came back a few minutes later with his favourite Batman book.

"Are you and Bobby gonna get married?" Joey asked as she walked toward the bed.

"What?" she asked, almost dropping the book. "Why would you think we'd be getting married."

"Cause Bobby's always around and stuff. And he said he loves you."

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Is that what he told you?"

"Yup, he said that you were there when you called, and that you two are friends. But everyone knows that a boy and a girl can't be friends."

Kim laughed. "Really?"

"Yup. So are you gonna marry him?"

"Sweetie, we're just spending more time together. If I do get married to anyone, it won't be for a long time."

"So does that mean that Bobby is your boyfriend now?"

She smiled. "Kinda, but you can't tell your father."

Joey nodded. "Okay."

"Now, I'm only reading you one story, it's really late."

"Okay."

She tucked him into the bed. She then started to read him the story, as she sat on the bed next to him. Turning the book around to show him the pictures, not that she needed to she was fairly certain he could probably repeat the book line for line.

She didn't get past the third page before he fell asleep. She kissed him on the forehead lightly, he didn't even move. She then left the room, closing the door, and shutting off the light before leaving.

She then went into her bedroom. She picked up the phone, and dialed Bobby's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked.

"No, I just got out of the shower."

"All right."

"Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

She could almost hear him smiling over the phone. "I love you too. But isn't it a little impersonal to say that over the phone?"

"I just needed you to know tonight."

"All right."

"Anyway, I need some sleep, good night again, Bobby."

"Good night, sweet dreams."

"They'll be sweet all right, they'll be all about you. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

She hung up the phone, changed into a night gown, and crawled into bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. Sure enough her dreams were filled with thoughts of Bobby.

Joey's stomach had settled and he actually slept through the entire night.

tbc... up next a very fun little plot twist in lesson 15; jimmy's firm handshake (tehehe, just try and guess hehe)

end notes: jimmy can be so adorably clueless sometimes, but his son seems to have gotten a clue ;) ooo the fun stuff 'round the bend, you'll all love it! keep the lovely reviews coming hugz and kissez trista


	16. Lesson 15 Jimmy's Frim Handshake

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 15: Jimmy's Firm Handshake  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust   
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: just wait and see what kind of mess jimmy's firm handshake gets him into   
AUTHORS NOTES: rabbid rabbit of doom has some surprises for amlmost everyone, keep reading, the referance for the chapter title is explained in this fic, it'll make sence once you get to that part, i want it to be a surprise to everyone so it's a very obscure referance that my little sis and her fiance use hehe   
DEDICATION: to my sisters, for the inspiration for this, you'd have to know them for this to be a spoiler hehe 

Alex had been frantic since she had gotten the result back. She could hardly believe that this was happening. She had had fun with Jimmy, but that's all she wanted from him. That's all he wanted from her, they had both been happy when they decided they just stop seeing each other.

It hadn't even been strange at work, since they had stopped messing around. They were both happy with the way things had ended. They were back to just being their usual selves. Though it did bug Alex that he liked to joke about her wanting him back.

This was going to change everything. She knew she needed to tell him, but first she needed to talk to Kim. She would understand what she was going through, after all Kim had been through it too.

"Kim," said Alex upon finding her. "I really need to talk to you."

"All right shoot," Kim replied.

"It's kind of girl stuff."

"I'll go inside," said Bobby taking the hint.

Bobby went inside the firehouse. Alex sat on the bumper of the bus that Kim and Bobby has just cleaned and gotten ready for the day.

"What's up?" Kim asked.

Alex was starting at the ground. "What?"

"You said you needed to talk to me, what's going on?"

Alex wasn't sure if she should tell Kim now, but she knew that she had to tell someone. The only person she trusted with what she had to say was Kim.

"Kim, I'm pregnant," she stated matter-of-factly.

Kim's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"

"I took two tests before I left this morning."

"And you know it's Jimmy's I'm guessing?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it can't be anyone else's."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know if I'm going to."

"He'll figure it out."

"Not if, I - you know."

"If you can't even say it, how the hell are you going to do it?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know what I want to do, actually. I don't even know how to tell him."

"The best way is just to ask him to talk to you, alone, preferably, and tell him."

"How did you tell him?"

"Everyone suspected that I was pregnant, because of the way I was acting, and cause I couldn't keep anything down. So after a shift one day we bought the test, and did it at my place."

"Were you that sick?" Alex asked her friend.

"Oh yeah, if your love for your child was based solely on how good your first trimester went, I'd hate my son."

Alex laughed. "Yikes."

"Quit changing the subject, you have to find a way to tell him."

"Your way sounds a whole lot easier, then having to get him to actually talk to me alone."

"That's not the way this one is going to go, unfortunately." Kim smiled at her. "What's so hard about talking to him alone?"

"Mister Macho has to start cracking jokes about me wanting him back, anytime I try to talk to him alone."

"Is that what it's about?"

"Hell no!"

"Then there's no problem there is there?" Kim smiled at her friend. "Eventually you'll have to tell him, and it would be better if everyone wasn't watching."

"It's not cause he treated me like shit or anything like that, really. It's just, I didn't want anything serious with him. I mean it's not even weird working with him or anything. I know he does that cause he's in group of guys and he has to play for the crowd."

"Yeah, Jimmy can be an ass when he's with guys. Which is why you should try and tell him alone."

"I know that I should. I will, eventually. Thank you for listening."

Kim smiled. "Anytime."

Just then they heard yelling from inside the house. The two women let their curiosity get the better of them, and went in to see what was going. DK and Walsh were watching the fight between Jimmy and Lombardo. Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

"There's no way!" Jimmy yelled.

"That's what she said!" Lombardo screamed back, angrily. "She says it's more likely to be yours then mine!"

Kim clued in to what they were arguing about. Lombardo's girlfriend, Linda was pregnant, and she thought Jimmy was the father.

"I- I – look, Joe, I'm sorry I never thought. It- maybe – " Jimmy stammered, unsure what to say.

"I can't fucking deal with you right now!" Lombardo thundered, and went upstairs.

Everyone knew better then to follow him upstairs. Jimmy had sat down in a chair at the table, unsure what else to do.

Alex couldn't believe what was going on. Now she knew that she really did have to talk to Jimmy, and it would be even harder to do get him alone. She wondered how he was going to react to having someone tell him that she was pregnant, and she knew it was his.

Kim could hardly believe what was going on. Now she was going to have to explain to Joey that he had two half siblings on the way. Not only that, but they had two different mothers, neither of whom Jimmy were the woman he was married to.

"How do I get myself into these things?" he mumbled to himself.

"It must be those firm handshakes before bed," chuckled Kim.

"What?"

Kim shrugged. "Someone told me once, that her mother had told her on her wedding day that babies came from a firm handshake before bed."

Jimmy shook his head. "You're not helping."

"Sorry. There's not anything you can really do right now, is there Jimmy? I know you well enough to know that you'd never suggest to get rid of it."

"I know, it's not like I haven't been through this before."

"And we all saw how well that approach worked," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing much, just thinking that it could have turned out far worse the first time right? You know learning form your mistakes and such."

"Well, maybe."

She smiled at him. "From the time Joey was born to now, trust me, I'm impressed with how much you're learned."

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

She smiled at him. "You know I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"Do you really think I can handle another one?"

"I think you'll be able to manage somehow. Besides Joey's been bugging me for a brother or sister for months now. This way he gets one, and I don't have to through everything again."

He smiled at her. "By the way, Kimmy, don't worry, I'll tell Joey about it, all right?"

"Thank you," she said. "See you are learning."

He smiled at her. "I'm trying anyway."

She was surprised to hear him say that, even though he had been trying harder of late to actually take responsibility for his own stuff where Joey was concerned.

The last time Joey had gotten sick, what she had said had really sunk into his think head, and she was glad. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him about the news he was going to get at some point from Alex.

Alex knew that she had to tell Jimmy about what was going on fairly soon. She knew that Kim would keep it a secret, but she needed him to know the whole story before he talked to his son.

She was worried about how he might react, but she knew that she would just have to come right out and tell him what was going on. Hopefully he would agree to talk to her alone without too much of hassle.

Part of her wanted to invite him over to her place, and tell him in private, but she didn't really want him there. Kim had warned her about his ways of persuasion and she felt safer telling him at work.

Not to mention she didn't want to listen to the guys for the time between her asking him over, and him telling them the real reason why she had had him over.

"Hey, Jimmy can we talk?" Alex asked.

"I'm really not in the mood right now," Jimmy grunted, getting up.

"It's kind of important, I'd really like to talk to you."

He was worried for a moment that she was looking for something more. But the train of thought soon changed tracks, and he wondered if this had anything to do with the fight he had just had with Lombardo.

His mind was racing, could have that bad of luck to have two women, neither of whom were his second wife. He felt a headache coming.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked Alex.

"I'd rather not tell you in front over everyone."

He was fairly certain that she had news for him that he would not really want to hear about, but would have to do deal with.

"Just tell me now, everyone's gonna find out anyway," Jimmy muttered. "The walls around here have ears."

"Jimmy I'd really rather tell you alone."

He shook his head. "Look, I don't give a rat's ass if everyone finds out all right? I have a damn good idea what you're gonna tell me, so just tell me."

Alex looked helpless, standing in front of Jimmy. She glanced over and Kim to see if she could get any kind of guidance from her. Kim simply nodded, as if to say, just tell him, he's not gonna change his mind.

"Jimmy," she said. "I'm, uh, pregnant."

"And it's mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" she snapped, angrily.

Everyone who was within ear shot, gasped upon hearing Alex's news. They were even more shocked to hear Jimmy's question. Alex was not the kind of girl that slept around, and everyone knew that.

"All right," said Jimmy, not knowing what else to say. "I'll deal with it, just give me some time all right?"

He got up, and went outside, he needed to think about everything that he had been told. He didn't know how to deal with it, but he knew he was going to have to.

For some reason Kim couldn't stop herself from following him out to talk to him. Despite everything she still cared about him, and knew that a lot of times he would open up to her.

"Jimmy," she said.

"Kimmy leave me alone," he warned.

"Talk to me?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell am I supposed to say and do?"

"You have to deal with it Jimmy, it's not going to go away."

"How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to Joey?"

"As best you can."

"I'm not gonna ask you to deal with this, Kimmy, I promise."

He walked toward her, and before she knew what was going on he had her in his arms for a very close bear hug that she could not get out of.

"Jimmy?" she squeaked, just able to breathe.

"Kimmy," he whispered, calming down, running his hand through hair.

"This is the kind of thing that got you into trouble in the first place. Please, Jimmy, stop."

He didn't for a long moment, they just stood there. She was unable to move, as her ran his hands up and down her face.

"Jimmy, please," she said, hopelessly, knowing that he was not listening.

She just hoped that things didn't get too out of hand, and that Bobby didn't see what was going on and get mad at her. She stood there, feeling trapped, hoping he would let her go soon.

tbc... next on up we have lesson 16; prince charming

end notes: a cliffhanger! sorry folks, kristen made the bunny do it! laugh promise it won't be long before the next one's up, hope 'ya like it, oh and the sisters dedication, they're both pregnent and due within six weeks of each other hugz and kissez trista


	17. Lesson 16 Prince Charming

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 16: Prince Charming  
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust, jimmy/kim ust   
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: is prince charming going to come to his princess' rescue whilst she's trapped in the evil clutches of the dark knight?  
AUTHORS NOTES: go rabbid rabbit of doom go! hehe just a fun little peice, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger folks, hope you like the conclusion   
DEDICATION: to all the princesses who got their prince charmings and hog them! i'm not bitter i swear! 

Meanwhile inside, Bobby stayed upstairs, upon hearing the yelling. He had conveniently missed the whole exchange downstairs. He was never one to really care about everyone's business. He saw Lombardo storming up the stairs.

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Hey, what's up?" Bobby asked him.

"Jimmy's bachelor party back to bight me in the ass," Lombardo muttered.

"What now?" He wasn't sure her really wanted to know, but Lombardo looked stressed out.

"Linda's pregnant."

"And?"

"It's probably Jimmy's."

Bobby nodded. "Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch is right. I mean Jimmy was my best friend. I really love Linda too, I would love to have kids with her, but now I don't even trust her."

"Jimmy had a lot to do with it, I'm sure."

"I know that, but still. Bobby, I wanted to marry her, and now she's pregnant with someone else's kid. At least before I could pretend it never happened. But if I stay with her, I'll always be reminded that she cheated on me whenever I see the kid. It's not fair to her or the kid to put them through that."

Bobby nodded. "I understand, man. It might be hard, but you have to do what will make you happy in the long run."

He nodded. "I don't think I can look her in the eyes anymore, and I really don't want to take the shit out on her kid. I really thought she was the one."

"You'll find someone better, who can resist the Doherty charms."

Lombardo smiled. "Thanks man."

"No problem, anyway, I'm gonna go see what Kim's up to, so that we can start the day."

"Later."

"Yeah, later."

Bobby went downstairs, and was surprised to see only Alex, Walsh, and DK hanging around. He wondered where Kim and Jimmy were.

"Where's Kim?" he asked.

"She just went outside to talk to Jimmy," Alex said.

"About what?"

"About the babies on the way," DK laughed.

"Babies?" asked Bobby.

"Doherty got Lombardo's girl, and Alex here pregnant."

"Oh," Bobby said, simply.

Bobby looked outside to see what was going on between them. They seemed to be talking. Then all of a sudden Jimmy was holding her. He was pissed off but he decided he'd keep watching to see if he needed to go out there and set Jimmy straight.

He knew that Kim wanted to keep them a secret, but he wasn't sure how long he could stand to watch him touching her like that. She was no longer Jimmy's girl.

Outside Kim was thinking of a way to get Jimmy to back off without letting it out that she was with Bobby.

"Jimmy, look I-" she said, before he interrupted her.

"No, Kimmy, just listen to me please," he begged, looking at her right in the eyes.

She didn't really have a choice. "All right, Jimmy."

"I want you to know that you're the only person I've ever loved. I still love you so much. Even with all this going on, you're the only person that I want to be with. I want us to be a family."

"Jimmy, I don't want that anymore!" she snapped, trying to get out the embrace, but she was trapped.

"Kimmy please, just think about it. I love you! I've only ever loved you, Kimmy I need you." He was getting almost frantic.

He leaned down to kiss her, Kim moved her face so he got her cheek, but he tried again.

"Kimmy, please," he begged. "I need you to help me though this!"

"No more Jimmy!" she snapped, but instead of listening to her, he tried to kiss her again.

Bobby saw that, and came running from inside. He had to get him away from her. He didn't want him trying to kiss him. He decided he'd try to take the approach that

"Hey, Kim!" they heard Bobby call.

"This private Caffey!" Jimmy spat.

Before Jimmy knew what was going on, Bobby had flown across the lot to where he was, and had pulled him off of Kim.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Prince Charming?" he demanded.

"Keep your damn hands off of her!" Bobby spat.

"She's my wife!"

"EX wife!" Bobby reminded him.

"Either way, it's none of your damn business! She's mine, and keep your hands off her."

"It is my business when you're feeling up my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend? In your dreams!" Jimmy laughed.

Everyone from inside was now outside watching the exchange between the two men, as Kim just stood there, shocked, unsure how to feel about what was turning into a fight over her right.

"We've been dating for about a month now, so keep your dirty hands off of her!" Bobby yelled, going to punch Jimmy who moved out of the way.

"Bullshit!" Jimmy thundered, trying to take a swing and Bobby, who ducked out of the way.

"That night Joey was sick, she was with me! That's why she didn't answer the phone all twenty times you called. She was under me, screaming my name!"

Jimmy laughed. "You think you're special? Think about it for a second, who did she come running to once she got tired of you?"

"Not you!"

"Are you that delusional?"

"She went to her son!"

DK and Walsh went running to pull the two men away from each other before one of their punches connected and things got really out of hand. As soon as the two men were in their separate corners, all eyes were on Kim to see which man she went to first.

It was a no brainer for Kim. She went right to the man she loved. She wrapped her arms around Bobby, running her hands along his face and scalp to make sure Jimmy hadn't actually clipped him.

He hadn't hurt him, and Bobby had not hurt Jimmy either. Both of them were good enough at boxing that they were able to block, and duck the few punches that were thrown.

She hugged him, laying her head against his chest, "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he replied.

She then looked up, at him. She was lost in his eyes for a moment. She then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Everyone was surprised to see the two of them together, because they thought that they would never get the clue. Kim pulled away from him, running her hands along his cheek.

"I'll get her back!" Jimmy spat from across the parking lot.

"In your dreams, Jimmy," Kim told him.

"Kimmy, I'll be better this time!"

"How about you focus on more important things for once?"

He shook his head, knowing that if he got into a real sparring match with her that she would almost certainly win.

Jimmy still loved Kim, and despite all he had done he still believed that she was his soul mate. As soon as he saw her in Bobby's arms he realized that he had lost her. Just standing with him she looked happier then she had since he had met her.

He knew that he loved her, but did he love her enough to be happy for her happiness, and not do anything to screw anything up for her? He honestly wasn't sure.

Kim may not have wanted her relationship with Bobby out in the open, but she was glad that it was. It would be nice to not be walking on egg shells at work anymore. She also felt like that this way Alex would have one less thing on her mind.

Everyone had suspected that something had changed between Kim and Bobby, but no one wanted to say anything. Now they knew the truth, and they were glad not to have to walk on egg shells anymore.

Before anyone could really start answering questions the fire bell sounded, and everyone began scattering to get ready for the call.

There was also a dispatch for a bus at the location. Kim ran inside, and upstairs to get changed. While Bobby did a very quick check of the equipment on the bus. They seemed to have everything, and hoped that the last shift's counts were right.

Kim came back down, dressed and ready to go, and they raced off to the location not long after the fire truck left.

tbc... next on the docket, lesson 17; the hat trick? (look it up if you're not a hockey fiend)

end notes: all right so that was that, did you really think prince charming woudln't come running, and that they could keep everything secret much longer, some fun stuff 'round the bend, review makes me happy hugz and kissez trista


	18. Lesson 17 The Hat Trick?

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 17: The Hat Trick?   
AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, still not working, so don't sue, all you'll get is my credit card debt and two bratty calico cats!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust, jimmy/kim ust   
SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: so who is going for the hat trick?  
AUTHORS NOTES: oh you evil little rabbid rabbit of doom, why do you these things, a hat trick is of course a hockey reference meaning the third goal hehe   
DEDICATION: to hockey, not nhl hockey cause it didn't do a damn this year, but to real hockey like the chl, ahl, and street hockey

Kim woke up that morning, feeling like shit. As soon as she sat up she felt sick, and ran to the bathroom. She flushed the toilet, then brushed her teeth.

She then went into the kitchen to make herself some toast for breakfast. Her stomach was doing flip flops, she had not felt this sick in a very long time. She drank a few glasses of water, and that seemed to help

She didn't even butter the toast, and after one piece she was in the bathroom again. She decided that she wouldn't try eating again for a while. She had a few more glasses of water, knowing better then to even try some of the apple juice she had in the fridge. Water wasn't making her sick, so she would stick to that.

Joey came out of his room a few minutes later, looking a little groggy. He was still in his pajamas, but this way he wouldn't have to change if he spilled any of his breakfast.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked him.

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm still tired," he replied.

"You can sleep later tomorrow, you don't have school."

He smiled. "Okay."

"Is it cause you're not feeling good?"

He shrugged. "No, I feel good."

She smiled at him, she had kind of hoped that he would tell her that he wasn't feeling well, and that his stomach hurt too. That way she could tell anyone who asked her that Joey was sick, and that's why her stomach was upset.

She pulled out a bowl, and poured Joey some fruit loops, and put some milk on them. He sat down at the table and began eating. She was glad that the smell of food wasn't making her sick, that was a good sign, she thought.

She still remembered how sick she was when she was pregnant with Joey. She actually lost weight during her first trimester cause she was having so much trouble eating. After that things got better, and she had not real complications.

"Mommy?" Joey asked, finishing up his breakfast.

"Yes, honey," she replied.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"I had some toast before you got up, sweetie."

"Oh, all right."

"Did daddy talk to you last night?"

"Yeah, about the babies."

"All right good. Did you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, what'll the babies be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Marc is my cousin, and Jon is my second cousin. What would the babies be?"

"They'd be your half brothers or half sisters," she explained.

"All right."

"You could call them your brother or sister, if you wanted to. But they are your half brother or sister because you'll have the same dad, but a different Mom."

"Okay," said Joey.

"Any other questions?"

"Is it the same when you and Bobby have a baby?"

"Can you stop saying when, please, honey."

"Well then IF you have a baby, will it be a half brother or sister too?"

"Yeah, it would be, but I don't think that'll be for a long time yet, all right. Anything else?"

"Is Daddy gonna get married again?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're supposed to be married to have kids."

"No he isn't going to get married again."

"So how can he have kids with them if they're not married?"

"I have to look into that all right?"

"All right."

"Now how about you go get dressed, and ready for school?"

"'Kay!"

He ran off into his room, and started to get ready for the day. Kim was not sure how she was going to explain to Joey how it was that two women who, neither of whom were Jimmy's new wife, were pregnant.

She also hoped that she was wrong, about the way she was feeling, and it was only a stomach bug that she had picked up at work. Her son really didn't need to learn how to explain to all of his friends in Catholic school how it is that he had three half siblings, and neither of his parents are married.

She was starting to think that the school was a bad idea, but she wasn't sure how to tell Jimmy that that was the way she felt. His parents were the ones paying for the school after all.

Joey came out of his room, dressed in a pair of jeans and bright red shirt. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder. When she asked him why he did that, he'd tell her that older kids were all doing it.

She didn't really care at that point, he didn't really carry enough it to hurt his back yet, anyway. She walked him downstairs to his bus, and waited until he got on, and the bus had pulled away before she went back to the apartment.

She sat down on the couch, and began to wonder why she was going to tell people if she was pregnant. She loved Bobby with all over her heart, and she knew that he would support her, and the baby fully, if it was his.

The problem was if she was pregnant the baby could just as easily be Bosco's and she wasn't sure how either man would react to that fact. Then there was the problem with Joey. He didn't even know who Bosco was, and would just assume that she was marring Bobby and having a baby with him.

She stated to feel like a horrible mother for her son. If she was, in fact, pregnant too, she would have to really explain to him where babies came from. She knew that she was going to have a very long day, with that on her mind.

It was not long before she had to go to work. She left her apartment, and took a taxi to work, cause it was raining. When she got there she was surprised that Bobby wasn't already there.

She went up to Doc, wondering what was going on, "where's Bobby today?" she asked him.

"He called in sick. Taylor's gonna take his shift."

"All right, he didn't happen to mention what was wrong with him did he?"

"I didn't take the call, I just got it on the post board. All it said was that he called in and said he was too sick to come in."

"All right."

Since they found out that Alex was pregnant she had not been on the squad, and had been picking medic shifts where they could fit her in. Kim went upstairs, and Alex was already changing.

"So I get to work with you today," Alex said.

"Yup," Kim replied, smiling.

She was actually kind of glad that she was working with Alex that day. She hoped to be able to find out what was wrong with Bobby, to see if maybe his stomach was bothering him too.

She knew that if he was sick that he'd probably end up at his mother's or she'd end up there, and she wouldn't let him have any calls. She still liked to baby him when he was sick.

She got changed, and then followed Alex down to the bus they were going to be riding that day. They did the clean up and checks together, which was a nice change from taking turns.

They got into the rig, and started off for the day.

"I'm kind of glad that Bobby didn't come in," Kim said.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?"

"I hope not, I don't think so," Kim replied.

"Why then?"

"Just needed to talk to you without him being around."

"Girl talk?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

"What's up?"

"I think I might possibly be pregnant."

"You too? Yikes, there has to be something in the water around here!" Alex laughed.

"The thing is, I'm not sure. I didn't have time to do go the drugstore, and do a test."

"So what makes you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm late for one thing."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean that you're pregnant."

"Normally you could make a calendar around me," Kim explained.

"All right, but stress, and stuff can knock that out of whack you know that. And I'm sure this Jimmy having two women pregnant and trying to explain this to your son has been pretty stressful."

"True enough. But I can't stomach anything. I couldn't even have dry toast this morning. All I've had is water."

"That could be a cold."

"I know, but when I was pregnant with Joey I couldn't keep anything down."

"Really? Cause I've heard all this crap about morning sickness, and I've been thinking what are they talking about. I've been sick maybe once."

"Lucky you. When I pregnant with Joey I actually lost weight in the first trimester, I was that sick. The only thing I could drink was water, and I could occasionally stomach chicken broth."

"Yikes, that had to have sucked."

"Just a lot."

"The only upside is they let you work till you start showing, then you get bumped down to glorified janitor, who can handle an emergency walk in, if everyone's out."

Alex nodded. "I guess that's a good thing."

"So what's the big deal if you are pregnant anyway?"

"I wouldn't know who's it was."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally, one night I was with Bosco, two nights later I was with Bobby."

"Kim!"

"I know, the thing is I love Bobby, with all my heart. And Joey at least knows him, so that would be less confusing for him. But, could you imagine the poor kid having three half siblings within two months of each other."

"Poor kid."

"I have no idea how to explain this to him."

"Stop worrying about that until you know for sure what your current condition is."

"I know, but still. I'm just worried about this."

"That's understandable. What did you tell him about the two on the way?"

"I haven't figured that out either." She shook her head. "I am thinking about putting him into public school."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to have to explain the whole situation to the sisters at the Catholic school. Yes, Sister, that's right Joseph is not just telling tales, he really does have a baby brother and baby sister that are only one month apart in age. How did that happen? Oh, well you see, his father can't keep it in his pants, and managed to get to women who weren't his second wife pregnant. I don't think so!"

Alex laughed. "I could see how that could be difficult to deal with."

"Yeah. And then if I end up pregnant too. The poor kid'll probably get run out of school for being so un-Catholic. Can you imagine, that's right, sister, I'm not really sure who the father is, it can be one of two men."

"Aren't you a good Catholic family." Alex laughed.

"They knew we weren't as soon as they started teaching them that divorce was a sin, and that I was going to hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah, last year, Joey kept asking me if Jimmy was coming, and if we were getting married again. I finally sat him down and asked why he suddenly wanted us to be married again when he knew how much we used to fight. He told me that it's cause divorce was a sin, and he was afraid I'd go to hell."

"So why's he still there?"

"We don't really want him in public school, but since Jimmy's parents are paying for the private school, they pick where he goes. Plus, I don't want to pull him out of school , and away from all his friends for no reason."

"That makes sense. So are you going to tell Bobby what you're thinking about being pregnant?"

"Not if the pregnancy test comes up negative."

"Think he'd be mad?"

"No, we weren't seeing each other when I slept with Bosco. If it was his he'd probably go crazy buying stuff for the baby."

Alex laughed. "That's really sweet."

"That's Bobby."

"I picked the wrong guy."

Kim laughed. "Maybe. It could be worse, at least you know who the father is."

"I guess so."

"I mean here I was complaining about Jimmy getting two people pregnant, and now I might have a kid that I don't know who the father is. As much as I complain about him needing to keep in his pants. I can't really talk. I need to learn to keep my damn legs closed."

"It's not the same thing at all though. You weren't married to anyone else at the time, were you?"

Kim nodded. "I guess you're right."

Alex smiled at her friend. "I am right, stop stressing, you don't know for sure about it. And if it turns out to be a bad burrito from last night, I'll take this to the grave."

Kim smiled at her friend, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was driving she would have hugged her.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

The radio crackled that they had a call, and soon they were racing toward the scene.

tbc... and next we have lesson 18; seeing red

end notes; yes, i realise that the hat trick refernce is a tad flawed cause the same person has to score the goals, but hey it was more to be a tease then anything else, well tell me what you think, hugz and kissez trista


	19. Lesson 18 Seeing Red

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 18: Seeing Red AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, i'm underemployed don't sue you'll just get debt!  
RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex/ust, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust, jimmy/kim ust SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place   
SUMMARY: kim is seeing red, and for once it's a good thing!  
AUTHORS NOTES: my rabbid rabbit of doom died sadly, i tried to revive him but then the muse went on vacation... then my life got hectic since my last update... i've become employed, have become an aunt to a niece (katasha) and nephew (chase) within two months of each other and was forced to give my cats to the humane socity... but that is no excuse for taking THIS LONG for an update, but i promise more ARE coming i have some more stuff written, and if i have to i can end it once i get that out... please forgive me though i don't deserve it!  
DEDICATION: to my muse for coming back from vaction and to anyone still reading 

Kim had spent her entire day stressing about the fact that she might be pregnant. It wasn't that she was pregnant the bugged her so much as the timing. If it were to happen in a few months, once her and Bobby settled a little, it would better.

But the timing could not be worse. She had finally admitted to loving him, and she did with all of her heart, but knowing her luck the baby would end up being Bosco's and she was not sure how either man would react to that.

She was not going to lie to Bobby if she was pregnant, and just pretend like it was his. She would never hurt him like that. It would be cruel to pretend that the child was him, and then years down the road have him learn that he was not in fact the child's father.

At least if she was honest through the whole thing, hopefully Bobby would stick by her, no matter what the outcome. He was amazing that way, but she wondered if she was really that lucky.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, seeing that Kim didn't seem to be on the same planet.

"I'm actually not feeling to bad, of course I haven't had anything to eat today, so that might have something to do with it," Kim explained.

"You should really try and eat something, you know."

"I know, I just don't want anyone to get suspicious, as everyone like to say the wall around here have ears."

Alex laughed. "Isn't that the truth."

"And eyes too," Jimmy added, coming up behind them. "What's up Kimmy?"

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure," she told him.

"All right, be that way. I know that there's something bothering you."

"Which is none of your damn business even if I did feel like sharing."

"If you actually tried talking to me you might find that I can help."

"What? Help make it worse?" she muttered.

"Now that hurt. Just cause we're not together anymore doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Friends? Is that what you call what you did and said in the parking lot the other day? Cause the last time I checked friends don't do that."

"Kimmy, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that you were with Bobby. I wouldn't of done if I had known."

She shook her head. "I somehow don't believe you. The only reason you're in my life right now is cause my son needs his father."

"Now that hurts. Can't we just talk and figure it out?"

"Not now. Jimmy, I'm not feeling well, I think I caught a cold, and I just want to go home. I can't deal with this from you right now."

"Kimmy, please?" he asked.

"Jimmy!" she snapped. "I can't do this right now! I have a million things to do. I have to go the pharmacy to get some cold medication. I have pick up Joey from my mother's before it gets too late. I want to call Bobby see how he's feeling. I can't DEAL with this right now all right? Get out of my way!"

Kim pushed herself past him, hoping that he would not follow her. She really couldn't deal with Jimmy's bullshit at that moment. Jimmy stood there looking confused as he watched her leave.

"What the hell was that about?" Jimmy mumbled to himself.

"It could have something to do with the fact that you have two kids on the way, and the only person you seem to be looking at is her," Alex suggested.

"So?"

"Maybe you should show her that you can be responsible, then who knows."

Jimmy shrugged. "Maybe you're right. So, uh how are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Kim was telling me today that when she was pregnant with Joey how she was sick all the time."

"Yeah," Jimmy replied remembering back. "There were times that she'd get sick from just water. So you're not sick then?"

"Not really. Nothing to really complain about either. After Kim's story I'm certainly not going to complain."

"If you weren't getting morning sickness. How did you know then?"

Alex shrugged. "Something didn't feel right."

"Sweet Mary mother of God halleluiah!" they heard Kim reply from somewhere in the building.

"What the hell is THAT about?" Jimmy asked.

"Not a clue," Alex lied.

She knew very well that the reason Kim was probably dancing in the washroom was because she had just gotten her period, and was not pregnant.

"Look, Alex I was just hoping that we could talk about your baby," Jimmy said. "I know I've been avoiding you, and the subject, but I think we need to talk about it."

Alex shrugged. "What is there to talk about, Jimmy? I am going to keep it. I don't want you to make an honest woman out of me. Honestly I couldn't care less if you were in this baby's life."

"Come on you've never wondered what it would be like to be married to me?"

She shook her head. "I did for all of a minute, then I started talking to Kim."

"Ouch, now that hurt."

She shrugged. "It's the truth Jimmy."

"I just want to make things right."

"Then be there when this baby is born, that's all I need from you."

"Come on Alex."

She shook her head. "No Jimmy, you're not going to whisper sweet nothings into my ear and make me believe you'll do the right thing with me. I know you don't want to be settled down, and I'm fine with that, really."

"But-"

"I wasn't done yet. I don't want to be settled down with someone right now, either. If I was ready I wouldn't be looking at you. I have a baby on the way, and I can take care myself and it."

"But, I can-"

"Change? I doubt that very much. You couldn't change for Kim and you were in love with her, and I think you still are. So I know there's no way you're going to settle down with me and this baby. I'm going to do it myself. I'm not gonna be one of those women. I love Kim as my friend, but I don't wanna go through what she went through."

Alex was very serious about not wanting his help. She'd want the child to know it's father, but if he didn't want to she'd just like and say she wasn't sure who the father was. She didn't need Jimmy's empty promises. She was just happy to be having a baby, and she would deal with everything as it came up, just like she always did. She was not the kind of person who needed to feel loved by a man to complete her.  
She wasn't going to get married just for the sake of getting married. When she did get married she wanted it to last. She knew that was not going to happen with Jimmy.

A few minutes later Kim scurried out of the firehouse, winking at Alex as she left.

"What was that about?" Jimmy asked.

"Girl stuff," Alex replied.

"Alex, I just want you to know that I do care about you."

"I don't want any lines Jimmy. I'm not going to go weak in the knees cause you tell me that you love me. It's not going to happen."

He shrugged. "I just, I don't feel right not doing something for you."

"I don't care, we're doing this my way. When I do decide to get married I don't want it to be because I'm pregnant, and the guy feels obligated. I want to get married for love."

"We could fall in love."

"I'm not basing the rest of my life on could. There's not a lot that I believe in, but I do believe that a marriage should be for the rest of two peoples lives. That's just the way that I feel. I know that you are not ready for that kind of commitment because of what happened with you last marriage."

"It could be different," he offered.

"As I just said I can't base the rest my life on could. I've seen how you last two marriages worked out, and I don't want to take a chance on being third time lucky. I know that you're going to be a good father to this baby, and that's all I want from you."

"But I-"

"Jimmy that's all I want from you all right? Get over yourself not everyone trips over herself to be with you. I'm not that kind of person, I never was and I never plan to become one."

"Come on Alex, I want to make this right."

"Things are fine the way they are. Before I'll even think about you being in my personal life again, is if you get a divorce, and get over your ex wife."

"Brooke and I are trying to get that all rolling," he told her. "I'm over her."

"I don't mean that ex-wife."

Jimmy was surprised. "I'm over Kimmy."

"She's asked you not to call her that anymore, and you can't even do that. How am I supposed to believe that you're over her?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess you're right. I just feel like I should do something for you."

"Believe it or not I'm actually happy about all this. It may not have been what I planned to happen, but I really am happy. I've always wanted to have a child, not this soon, but that's how it happened. I'm going to take in stride."

"What about me?"

"You'll be the child's father. I hope that you will be there somewhat financially, but more importantly emotionally for it, but I don't, personally need anything from you."

"How's that possible?"

She shrugged. "I've never really had anything to spend my money on, so I've been saving it since I started working. Which is another reason I don't want to marry you, cause then my money becomes our money to creditors, and I worked damn hard for it, and I'm not watching it all be flushed down the toilet."

"Oh," he replied, feeling a little overwhelmed, and beat up on.

"I'm not the big breasted small brained blonde, you should know that, Jimmy. I'm going to do just fine for myself, and our baby, you just watch and see."

Jimmy stood there in shock, hardly believing what she was telling him. He found it hard to believe that she actually wanted nothing to do with him.

"Fine then do it your way!" he yelled out of frustration.

"That's what I'm gong to do Jimmy. I just want you to know that I'm not going to deprive you of seeing our baby. I just want things done my way."

"I should have known you were going to be like this. I just wish you would consider letting me into your life."

"You already are, but you're not borrowing in deeper until you get a clue Jimmy. I don't want to love you right now. You're in love with Kim, and I can't hold a candle to what she is to you."

Jimmy shrugged. "Kim and I are over."

"I want to believe that, but even if I was with you, Kim would always be your Daisy."

"My Daisy? What?"

"Did you pay any attention in high school English class?"

"No, I was too busy flirting with the girls in my class."

She shook her head. "Figure out Jimmy, it's an English literature reference. I'd stay here and argue with you, but I've had a long day, and I've been told us pregnant women need lots of sleep."

"I just want to do this right this time," he told her, knowing it was futile.

"For me, Jimmy, this way is right, goodnight."

She didn't bother to wait for his reply, she just walked out and started for home, leaving Jimmy standing there, more then a little perplexed.

"And the cheese stands alone," Lombardo muttered, as he left.

Jimmy wanted to tell him off, but he knew that was a bad idea. He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself in with everyone. Alex was pregnant, and didn't even want to give him the time of day.

Linda was pregnant, too, He and Brooke were going to be getting a divorce, and Kimmy was with another man. hadn't even heard from her. Brooke was divorcing him. Nothing seemed right anymore.

To top things off his once best friend now had him at the top of his hit list for getting Linda pregnant. He needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person he wanted to talk to. He just hoped she'd talk to him.

tbc...

end notes: appologies seriously, the next update will not take so long i have three more parts written omg! just trying to wrap stuff up for leaving oyu all hanging... next up and it will be soon i promise is lesson 19: the cheese stands alone


	20. Lesson 19 The Cheese Stands Alone

TITLE: Elementary Chaos Theory: Lesson 19: The Cheese Stands Alone AUTHOR: trista groulx (dustytiger)  
DISCLAIMER: alex, jimmy, kim, bobby, bosco, yokas, sully, davis, DK, walsh, lombardo, carlos, doc, ect NOT MINE don't own 'em, it's unfortunate really, i'm just borrowing 'em, letting them play a little, and then returning them (reltivly) unharmed, i'm underemployed don't sue you'll just get debt! RATING: PG-13, T, TV14, if you can handle the show you can handle this, just adult situations and language warnings, nudity but it's fic you don't see anything unless you've got a graphic imagination!  
CONTENT: so far... alex/jimmy sex/ust, bobby/kim r, kim/bosco sex, bosco/jimmy feud, walsh/alex ust, jimmy/kim ust SPOILERS: anything and everything up to a rock and hard place SUMMARY: jimmy lements, need i say more AUTHORS NOTES: see it told you had more coming didn't i? DEDICATION:

He pulled up to her apartment complex. He couldn't believe he had gone there. He knew what she had said, but it might be different if he went to her in need. She always helped him when he was hurting.

He knocked on the door, and she answered it, wearing her bathrobe. His eyes fell to her neck, and downward. She wrapped the dark blue terrycloth robe around her tighter.

"Kimmy?" he asked.

"Jimmy, look you can't be here right now."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Jimmy this isn't a good time. Can't this wait till morning."

"Please?" he said, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Why do you do that. Get whatever it is out, fast."

"I love you so much, I'm sorry for everything," he started, he needed to get everything out before she could protest. "I want to be with you. I want to commit to you, wholly. I need you. You're my Daisy, Kim, I need you so much. I know I've made mistakes before, but I can be better. I promise."

She looked up at him, blinking hardly believing what he was saying. She knew she should say something but she thought she had made herself clear. She was happy now, with Bobby.

"Sweetheart, come back to bed!" he heard Bobby holler from her bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute, Baby!" she called back. "Jimmy this isn't a good time. I told you already that I'm not interested anymore."

He nodded, dejected, knowing that she had lost her for good this time.

"Kimmy I just-" he said out of desperation.

"Daddy!" Joey exclaimed running out his bedroom.

Before he knew it Joey was hugging him. He looked up at Kim, half smiling. She looked pissed off about the whole thing. Bobby emerged from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jimmy just came over to talk," Kim muttered.

"In the middle of the night?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I just needed to talk to someone, and the only person I could think of was Kim."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You were hoping she'd be here alone?"

"Weren't you sick today?"

"I was feeling better, and Kim wasn't feeling well, so I told her I'd come over and help her get Joey for bed."

"Always with the prince charming act."

Kim shook her head. "Jimmy it's late can't we do this later? Or at least not in front of your son?"

Joey looked at his mother, knowing that there was something wrong, but he didn't want to leave his dad. He looked at her sadly, hoping that maybe she'd give in, and let him stay.

"I'd like you to go to your room, please," she told him. "I'll make sure Daddy goes in and tucks you in before he leaves all right?"

"Okay," he said, as Jimmy put him down.

Joey went into his room and shut the door, thinking that his parents were gonna start fighting again. He hated it when they fought.

"Jimmy, please, will you just go tuck him in and leave?" Kim asked.

"I just need to- I just needed to see you Kimmy,' he told her.

"Why?"

"I told you already, you're my Daisy."

"Whatever Jimmy, I don't care!" she snapped. "I just want to get some sleep I'm not feeling well."

"You're not in Alex's boat are you?"

"No, you moron, I am not, Bobby was sick today, I'm sleeping with him, so I caught what he had."

Jimmy shook his head. "Whatever. I just need to talk to."

"You've mentioned that, and I don't wanna talk about that."

"That's not it Kimmy."

She rolled her eyes. "What else Jimmy?"

"It's Alex, you gotta talk to her."

"Are we in high school again?"

"No, but Kimmy she doesn't wanna have anything to do with me. She says she's happy just have her baby and raise it on her own."

"She doesn't want you involved at all?"

"She says she wants me to know the kid, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"And the problem?"

"She doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

Kim rolled her eyes. "That's her choice, Jimmy. If she doesn't want to have anything to do with you, that's her prerogative. You didn't want something serious with her from the start, so why would she think you wanted something now?"

He shrugged. "I just- I'm lonely."

She shook her head. "And what do you want me to do about that. We've over Jimmy I'm with Bobby now. I don't want to walk that path with you again, so please just leave. It's late and I'm not feeling well. If you really need to talk to someone talk to Bobby I'm going to bed. Just say goodnight to your son before you go."

She went into her bedroom, not wanting to deal with Jimmy anymore. Why couldn't he just see that she was happy and leave her the hell alone?

"Jimmy it's late," Bobby said. "Go in there, and say goodnight to your son, and just leave, please."

"So what do I do?" he asked.

"You walk over to his room-"

"Not about that. What do I do about Alex. She wants something real. How do I do that?"

Bobby shook his head. "I can't believe you have the gall to ask me that. I'm not giving you lessons Jimmy. You gotta figure it out for yourself."

"Come on Bobby, you gotta give me something."

"All I can say is you gotta figure out for yourself what or rather who you really want. If you want Alex all of a sudden, you gotta become the person she's looking for. Then you have you have to stop coming to Kim when you're down. I know what you would have tried if I weren't here."

"Tried? I'd of succeeded."

"You just go on living in your delusions Jimmy."

"I could say the same for you."

He shook his head. "Here's my lesson for tonight, and then you're going to leave. Trust, Jimmy. I trust Kim when she tells me that she is committed to this. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, but I trust Kim, and that's the most important base for a relationship."

Jimmy nodded, understanding that he was not one to give people much reason to trust him.

"All right, I'm just gonna go say goodnight to my son," he said.

He went into Joey's room, he wasn't sleeping. He just looked over and smiled at his father. Jimmy gave him a hug.

"Good night, Joey," he said, smiling.

He smiled at his father. "Night Daddy," he said, he then looked him right in eyes. "Thank you for not fighting with Mommy."

"What?"

"I thought Mommy and you were gonna fight, and you didn't. Thank you for not fighting with her. I don't like it when you fight."

"I'm sorry that you've had to hear so much of it, Champ. I never really thought about it."

He nodded. "That's why I like that Bobby's here now, cause you don't come and fight with Mommy," he looked up at him a little scared. "And when you leave she doesn't cry."

Jimmy couldn't believe his ears ,he never realized that what he did effected Kim so much, and he never even thought about how it effected Joey by extension.

"I'm not gonna come around and do that stuff anymore, I promise."

Joey nodded. "Okay," he wasn't certain his father was telling the truth.

"I'll prove it to you," he told him. "But it's late, so goodnight, I'll see you later."

He hugged his son again, and then left the room. Bobby was sitting on the couch, and followed him to lock the door behind him.

Bobby then went into Kim's room, he got into the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"You still have a fever," he told her.

"I don't feel that bad though," she assured him.

"I'm calling you in sick."

"You worry about me too much."

"No, I just love you."

She grinned. "Fine call. I love you, I need to get some sleep."

He got up to make the call for her, and by the time he got back she had fallen asleep.

Jimmy meanwhile got to his own apartment, it was dark and total mess. He went into his room, too off his shirt and pants, and slipped between the sheets in his boxers.

It had been a long time since he felt lonely, but with all that had happened he did feel lonely. He knew that Linda didn't want anything to do with him, except to collect child support, he'd be lucky if he even saw that kid.

Alex had made it very clear that she only wanted him in her life for their child. Which kind of upset him, since he thought he could do the right thing for one of them.

The worst part for him was that Kim was happy without him. He didn't even really think of Brooke, he had signed the papers, and knew he would never see or hear from her again.

He knew that he was alone and he'd have to make some serious changes in his life if he wanted more.

tbc...

end notes: well that was that... this story isn't going where i'd like it to anymore, sadly... so i'm afraid now that the rabbit rabbit of doom is dead it shall be ending soon... but i have three more chappies, and up next would be chapter unnumbered; time warp you'll see why that is... 


End file.
